Tentada por dos
by Saku-14 the White Rose bloody
Summary: Itachi y Sasuke, dos Tylwyth Teg Fae de pura sangre, están desesperados para hacer suya a Sakura. Para mostrarle que está en "buenas manos", Sasuke y Itachi la convencen de pasar un fin de semana de sumisión sexual con ellos. ES UN TRÍO SASU-SAKU-ITA xD
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración:**

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a **SasuSakuIta**, ya que la original esta escrita por Anya Bast y se titula " Tempedt by two (Tentada por dos)", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes.

3-La narración y pensamientos estan de parte de los tres personajes principales.

**Espero que sea de su agrado, si no lo es, quisiera que me lo hicieran saber con sus opiniones ya que en verdad sería importante para mí saber lo que piensan.**

**Advertencias:**

CATEGORÍA: **"M". SI SON MENORES DE EDAD** (o por lo menos mayores de 16) ** ABSTENGANCEN Y SI QUEREN LEERLO **(si es así los comprendo, yo hago lo mismo xD) **ESTAN ADVERTIDOS ;)**

AU-LENGUAJE BULGAR- TRIO… ( EN EL CORRER DE LA HISTORIA HABRA ESCENAS MUY FUERTES).

**Argumento:**

Sakura ha sido traumatizada por los eventos de su pasado y se aterra con compromiso sentimental. Ella tiene aventuras, no relaciones emocionales.

Pero pronto se encuentra enfrentada no con uno, sino dos hombres que proclaman que ella esa la única para ellos.

Itachi y Sasuke, dos Tylwyth Teg Fae de pura sangre, están desesperados para hacer suya a Sakura.

E incluso si se sienten celosos el uno del otro y posesivos por ella, saben que deben unirse para reconquistar el corazón de Sakura de sus miedos. Para mostrarle que está en "buenas manos", Sasuke y Itachi la convencen de pasar un fin de semana de sumisión sexual con ellos.

¿Un fin de semana de sexo increíble con dos hombres magníficos, fuertes y dominantes? Sakura no tiene problemas y está de acuerdo con ellos.

Aunque algo más pudiera ser problemático. Sobre todo si hay alguien... o algo que tiene la intención de asegurarse que Sakura, Sasuke y Itachi nunca consigan su final feliz.

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

Capitulo uno:

Sasuke vio como los dedos de Sakura dejaban caer la copa contra el suelo, cuando el duende entró en el restaurante.

"¡Oh, Dios mío!", resopló.

Él intercambió una mirada rápida con la mejor amiga de Sakura, Ino. Era evidente que Sakura podía ver al duende, y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Ella poseía sangre Fae.

Para Sasuke, eso lo explicó todo. El sentía, en algún nivel, que ya sabía que Sakura poseía herencia Fae. Simplemente, no se había dado cuenta. Desde el primer día había sentido una fuerte atracción hacia ella. De hecho, nunca se había sentido atraído por una mujer de esta manera, no con esta fuerza. Ni siquiera una vez en su larga vida.

Debería haberse dado cuenta antes.

Sakura se quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos a la criatura de color verdoso en la puerta. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color jade, las emociones iban y venían dentro de ellos. Sasuke apretó los puños en su regazo, esperando nada más que consolarla. Quería acercarse más y enredar los dedos suavemente a través de sus rizos rosas, acariciarlos cerca de él para confortarla. Pero eso le parecería extraño, ya que Sakura no sabía nada de su herencia todavía. Ella no sentía la fuerza como él lo hacía. Todavía no. Se sentía atraída por él, Sasuke lo sabía, pero la atracción era poco profunda.

Por el momento.

Si la alimentaba, se convertiría en una flor.

"¿Qué está pasando?", Preguntó Gaara. Era uno de los compañeros de Ino y también un guerrero Gaelan. El otro compañero de Ino, Sai, se sentaba a su otro lado.

"La puerta", respondió Ino lacónicamente. El duende se volvió y fijó su mirada en la mesa. "Hay un sangre completa aquí, que quiere verlos a ti y a Sai."

Gaara y Sai centraron sus miradas en el duende, y luego se deslizaron desde sus asientos.

"¿Quieren que vaya?" Preguntó Ino

Itachi, sacudió la cabeza y miró significativamente a Sakura. "Es mejor que te quedes."

Gaara y Sai se dirigieron hacia el duende. Los tres hablaron en voz baja, y luego salieron del restaurante. Habían estado trabajando en un caso desde hacía algún tiempo y esto estaba posiblemente relacionado con ello. Ino estaba en formación, aprendiendo a manejar sus habilidades recién descubiertas, como vidente y encontrando su lugar en la tercera posición en una asociación Gaelan, pero todavía no estaba lista para participar plenamente en los negocios Gaelan… todavía.

Ino suspiró lentamente y examinó los restos de la comida china en la mesa. "Esto es tanto un descanso... o es un problema."

Sakura se quedó mirando el tanque de peces de gran tamaño detrás de la silla de Sasuke.

"Chicos, creo que podría estar enferma. Tal vez necesite ir a casa a dormir un rato. Estoy viendo cosas".

Ino cubrió la mano de Sakura con la suya. "Tu no estás enferma, cariño. Yo también lo vi."

Los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon mirando a su amiga. "¿Ustedes vieron e-esa cosa?"

"Era un duende", dijo Sasuke "Un duende pura sangre adulto. Un criado de otro, lo más probable".

La realidad barrió sobre la cara de Sakura. Se rió. "¡Esto es una especie de broma pesada! Alguien contrató a ese tipo para venir aquí así vestido y está actuando como si fuera real.

"No, cariño," Ino respondió. "Nosotros aún no…"

Sakura se dirigió a la camarera que había venido a limpiar los vidrios rotos. "Señorita, ¿vio ese hombre que acaba de llegar con esa máscara?"

La camarera frunció el ceño. "Uhhh".

"Llevaba una camisa azul, pantalones y una chaqueta negra".

"He visto a un hombre vestido de esa manera, señorita, pero no llevaba una máscara." Ella sonrió. "En realidad, era muy atractivo."

La cara de Sakura se congeló.

"Es el glamour" dijo Ino rápidamente en un susurro, dejando que la camarera terminar de limpiar. "Los duendes utilizan el glamour, un tipo de magia, para disfrazarse como humanos. Sólo algunas personas pueden ver a través del glamour. Los duendes- incendiarios, los más pequeños y menos peligrosos de la especie son los más hábiles con el glamour. Los duendes de sangre pura están menos cualificados, pero son ellos los que realmente hay que vigilar."

"Está bien, voy a seguirles el juego. Si sólo algunas personas pueden ver a través del glamour, ¿por qué iba a ver yo a través de el?"

Sasuke miró a Ino. "Eres una vidente. Tienes algo en tu estructura genética que te da esa capacidad. Es muy raro. Ino lo tiene también. La habilidad puede venirte en cualquier momento" Hizo una pausa. "Ahora es al parecer tu turno."

"¿Qué clase de algo?" preguntó Sakura con recelo.

Sasuke respiró. Esto era demasiado para ella, demasiado rápido. "La sangre Fae, Sakura."

Ella rió y aplaudió con deleite. "Esto es divertido. Tienen una gran imaginación. Entonces, ¿cómo es que mi mejor amiga, por casualidad, también tiene la sangre Fae?"

Sasuke se detuvo un momento pensativo antes de hablar. "No es realmente una coincidencia de las grandes. En algún nivel, ambas sentían el parentesco de sangre que las atrajo. En otras palabras, inconscientemente, la sangre atrae a la sangre. Son amigas, porque en algún nivel sabes que comparten algo."

Sólo ella sabía como de cierta era esa declaración. Sasuke había atraído a Sakura de una manera profunda desde el primer momento en que se habían conocido.

Había sido muy fuerte, pero él no lo había notado hasta que Sakura vio al duende, que era porque ella tenía sangre Fae. Este hecho, junto con la atracción inusual que sentía por ella, significaba que era su pareja. Sasuke no tenía ninguna duda de eso. No sólo era su compañera, sino que lo era también de Itachi.

Sakura era la tercera.

Sasuke se quedó mirando los ojos jades de Sakura. Confusión entremezclada con cólera. Ella era la que debía acoplarse con él e Itachi. Una felicidad y una posesividad feroces aumentaron en él.

"Bueno, la broma ha terminado", respondió Sakura. "Has ido demasiado lejos. Es realmente gracioso y todo, pero dejarlo ya. Estan empezando a cabrearme."

Ino parecía incómoda. "No es ninguna broma, Sakura. Además... hay más, pero es necesario que entiendas esto antes de oír el resto. No tenía ni idea de que serías capaz de ver a través de glamour. Siento que no estamos preparados para explicarte las cosas."

"Yo debería haberlo sabido" dijo Sasuke significativamente. "Debería haberlo imaginado."

Ino lo miró poniéndole en su lugar. Sasuke se daba cuenta de que sabía exactamente lo que no estaba diciendo en voz alta.

Sakura se inclinó hacia adelante y obligó a Sasuke a mirarla a la cara. "Mira, me gustas mucho, pero me estoy cansando de esto y me estan asustando casi hasta la muerte." Se puso de pie y cogió su abrigo y su bolso. Antes de salir, niveló su mirada con Ino. "Y tu no tienes ninguna excusa."

Ino y Sasuke vieron a Sakura salir. Él quería seguirla, pero Ino tenía razón, necesitaba tiempo para pensar acerca de lo que había sucedido.

"Ella está enfadada", dijo Ino con tristeza.

"No, ella no está enfadada, le da miedo".

Ino asintió con la cabeza, luego se inclinó, apoyó la cabeza en las manos y gimió. "¿Qué diablos pasó? Pensé que Sakura era normal, humana... cien por ciento humana." Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró. ―¡Y tú! ¿Pensabas que podría no ser completamente humana y no dijiste nada? "

"Yo no estaba seguro. Sólo sospechaba, porque me siento fuertemente atraído por ella. Ahora sé que no es sólo lujuria."

"Dios, esto es salvaje." Ino sacudió la cabeza. Su largo pelo rubio se deslizó sobre sus hombros. "Esa era su primera vez. Pobre Sakura."

"Si la sangre está allí, la habilidad puede despertar en cualquier momento. Ha tenido suerte de que estuviéramos aquí. De lo contrario, podría haber estado durante meses sin saber lo que estaba pasando y con miedo de contárselo a nadie. Ella podría haber terminado como tú, pensando que estaba loca".

Ino asintió. "Tienes razón". Se mordió el labio inferior. "¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Algo se cerró duro y rápido en su interior, dentro de Sasuke, cuando las palabras fueron pronunciadas en voz alta. Se sentía eufórico y protector de repente. "Voy a hacerla mía."

"¿No quieres decir nuestra? Deberías considerar a Itachi también".

Un sentimiento de posesividad hizo a Sasuke rechinar los dientes. Tuvo que admitir que había algo dentro de él que no quería compartirla. Él no le contestó.

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

**Fae: **_Hada._

**Gaelan: **_Comunidad de Guerreros Fae y de Otras Razas que luchan contra los duendes._

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

Hola =) Aquí me encuentro (otra vez) con una nueva historia, como me falta subir el último capi de "La amante del jefe" decidí empezarcon otra adaptación. No es joda cuando les digo que esto va ser un trio y que va a ver mucho, mucho, mucho LEMON y también LIME, es raro de mi subir una historia así, pero es que me hafascinado y no pude evitarlo.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, la pobre de Sakura casi sufre un colapso cuando se entero de que poseía poderes y eso no es todo, esperen a cuando se entere de muchas cosas más.

Otra cosa: como los capis son bastantes cortos, es muy probable que, por supuesto, ustedes quieren que continué la historia, a partir del capitulo que viene empiece a subir de a dos juntos.

Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.

SAYO!... xD

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	2. Chapters 2 y 3

**Aclaración:**

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSakuIta, ya que la original esta escrita por Anya Bast y se titula " Tempedt by two (Tentada por dos)", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes.

3-La narración y pensamientos estan de parte de los tres personajes principales.

CATEGORÍA:** "M". SI SON MENORES DE EDAD **(o por lo menos mayores de 16)** ABSTENGANCEN Y SI QUEREN LEERLO** (si es así los comprendo, yo hago lo mismo xD) **ESTAN ADVERTIDOS ;)**

AU-LENGUAJE BULGAR- TRIO… ( EN EL CORRER DE LA HISTORIA HABRA ESCENAS MUY FUERTES).

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

Capitulo dos:

Sin ser visto por los compradores a su alrededor, Sasuke se echó hacia atrás y observó a Sakura. Como pura sangre Tylwyth Teg, tenía la habilidad de usar el glamour para disfrazarse. No era casi invisible en el sentido formal de la palabra.

Se había hecho a sí mismo irrelevante. Cuando una persona posaba su mirada en él, él o ella no se daban cuenta de su existencia y luego se olvidaban de él, en el momento en que apartaban la mirada.

Sakura permitió que el vendedor le sujetara la correa del gran zapato de tacón rojo alrededor de su tobillo. Sasuke lo envidiaba. Cuándo el vendedor— vendedor masculino—le sonrió con un pequeño interés, demasiado largo y masculino mirándola a la cara, Sasuke apretó los puños.

Sasuke la quería, la quería más de lo que nunca había querido a una mujer. Desde la primera vez que la había visto, la primera vez que había olido su perfume, la había querido. Ahora que él sabía que ella era la tercera en su asociación Gaelan, la deseaba con el alma, con un hambre profunda que casi le hacía caer en la locura. El conocimiento provocó algo primitivo dentro de él. Después de todo, había estado esperando cientos de años por ella.

Pero tenía que ir despacio. Sakura se había iniciado en un mundo completamente extraño para ella. Si se movía demasiado rápido, sólo acabaría empujándola a distanciarse.

La vio caminar a través del piso a un espejo para admirar los bonitos zapatos. El vendedor la miró con ojos apreciativos.

Sasuke sólo quería un poco de tiempo con ella, mirándola, mientras ella era sólo de él, porque sabía que no lo era. Su compañero, Itachi, también tenía derechos sobre ella, la misma demanda profunda e inexorable que él tenía. Sasuke sabía que estaba mal guardarse el conocimiento de su tercio a Itachi, pero no era capaz de ayudarse a sí mismo.

Él sólo quería un día más de ella para sí mismo. Por supuesto, había dicho lo mismo ayer y el día de antes.

Se lo diría Itachi pronto.

Tal vez mañana.

Sakura aparentemente decidió comprar los zapatos. Así que Sasuke vio como los colocaban en la caja y ella los pagaba. No podía quitarse la imagen de ella sólo con los zapatos y nada más de su mente. Se podía imaginar su piel, de un color claro y crema suave, contra el consolador negro en su cama. Los zapatos rojos se verían bien con su edredón y contra su piel pálida y bonita.

Sus largas piernas se verían bien envueltas alrededor de su cintura mientras él largo y duro se frotaría en ella.

Sasuke dio un áspero suspiro de frustración. El la quería con todo lo que era. Quería mantenerla a salvo en el círculo de su abrazo, darle todo. Sasuke sabía que a Itachi le gustaría lo que él mismo, quiera cuidarla, protegerla, mimarla... la amaba.

Mientras la seguía hasta el almacén y por el centro a un bar, pensó en la forma en que la tomaría cuando finalmente la tuviera en su cama. Quería escuchar su voz baja, sus suspiros y gemidos en su oído. Quería su piel sedosa bajo sus manos, mientras estaba enterrado profundamente dentro de su coño ansioso. La simple idea de ello se la puso dura.

En la puerta de entrada tras la sombra de una barra, Sasuke deshizo el conjuro de ocultación que había arrojado sobre sí mismo y entró de buenas maneras tras sus espaldas. Estaba lleno de gente. Se sentó en el otro extremo de la barra y cogió un sitio cerca de la entrada.

Un hombre de pelo arena en la treintena de inmediato se fijó en Sakura, mientras cruzaba el suelo, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta de la atención del hombre, de la atención de todos los hombres. Sakura parecía no tener idea de lo hermosa que era, lo atractiva que era... y cómo los hombres respondían a ella.

Eso volvía loco a Sasuke. No creía haber sentido nunca celos por una mujer en su vida, pero los sentía con intensidad cada vez que otro hombre se le acercaba, incluso por solo mirar a Sakura.

Ella se sentó y pidió un cosmopolita, mientras esperaba a que llegara Ino.

Ino tenía un secreto de su mejor amiga, Sakura. Ino tenía en parte de sangre Tylwyth Teg con habilidades especiales. Y ahora que sus compañeros le habían inyectado la sangre de su duende, dejando que su sangre transmutara la sangre Fae que ya poseía, era inmortal... o al menos inmortal para los estándares humanos. La Fae envejecía y moría con el tiempo, pero tardaban muchos, muchos siglos.

Sasuke sabía lo absolutamente de locos que todo esto le parecería a Sakura, sin embargo, había una gran sorpresa. No sólo era la pareja de dos pura sangre Tylwyth Teg hombres... ella tenía una parte de sangre Tylwyth Teg en sí misma.

Sasuke ordenó bourbon y bebió, manteniendo un ojo en Sakura. Sí. Esta tarde se lo diría a Itachi. Ya era hora.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sasuke notó que el hombre de cabello arenoso se levantaba y se dirigía a donde estaba Sakura. Todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Sasuke se pusieron rígidos. El hombre se acercó a la barra de su lado y puso su bebida. Dijo algo y se echó a reír, pero Sakura se limitó a sonreír cortésmente y se apartó de él un poco. El hombre dijo algo más y Sakura, miró hacia abajo a la barra y jugueteo con su copa, obviamente, tratando de no animarlo. Su lenguaje corporal era claro, pero el hombre parecía ajeno a ella.

Sasuke no podía soportarlo más. Se levantó y cruzó el piso hacia ellos con su bebida en la mano. El hombre de cabello negro la miraba con una mirada beligerante en su cara larga y un desafío en los ojos.

"Déjala en paz", Sasuke gruñó mientras caminaba hacia ellos. "Ella no desea hablar contigo".

―¡Sasuke!- Exclamó Sakura, sus hermosos ojos brillantes y sus largos rizos rosas rebotaron. "Es tan bueno verte." Sasuke podía ver que realmente quería decir eso.

Se volvió hacia el hombre. "Lo siento, ¿podría por favor, excusarnos?"

El hombre de cabello negro parecía disgustado y los dejó solos.

"Siéntate", dijo Sakura, acariciando el asiento que el otro hombre había dejado vacante.

Sasuke entró y dejó el vaso sobre la barra.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?", Preguntó.

De repente, estaba como perdido, viendo que no podía mentirle. No era como que visitara el centro comercial muy a menudo por su cuenta. "Estoy aquí para verte, por supuesto", contestó con una sonrisa.

Ella se rió. Le gustaba el sonido de su risa, por lo melodioso y claro. Había algo menos feliz en sus ojos, sin embargo.

"¿Todo bien?", Preguntó.

Ella se humedeció los labios. "Ustedes no estaban realmente gastándome una broma ese día en el restaurante, ¿verdad? He estado... viendo cosas." Sacudió la cabeza, dejando caer sus rizos alrededor de su rostro. "Cosas extrañas. Le pedí a Ino que saliera conmigo hoy, para que pudiéramos hablar."

"¿Quieres hablar de este tipo de cosas en el centro comercial?"

"Yo quería un poco de normalidad, supongo anhelo la normalidad ya que no estoy exactamente segura de lo que es normal ya." Ella se quedó en silencio y estudió su vaso con serias intenciones. "Hay cosas extrañas en este mundo ¿no? Cosas que nunca hubiera soñado."

Sasuke podía leerlo en sus ojos y en su cara; Sakura estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para comprender la realidad que tanto había cambiado en el último par de días y su lugar en este nuevo mundo. Lo había visto antes, las personas que luchan con el concepto que la mayoría de lo que le había dicho durante su vida no era cierto.

"Entiendo", respondió con veracidad y tomó un trago de bourbon. "¿Puedo invitarte a otra copa?", le preguntó, mirando a su copa vacía de cosmopolita.

Parecía arrepentida y sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento, me reuniré con Ino pronto. Tenemos una cita para la manicura." Ella sonrió tristemente y rodó los ojos. "Todo en el nombre de la normalidad. Ella debería llegar en cualquier momento. Después iremos a un lugar tranquilo para hablar de... todo."

"Estoy dispuesto a discutir contigo también, Sakura." Se inclinó hacia delante un poco. "¿Quieres cenar conmigo en algún momento de esta semana?" La pregunta estaba fuera de su boca antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho. En ese momento vio a Ino entrar en el bar y reconocerles. "Podríamos hablar entonces", concluyó.

Sakura sonrió. "Me encantaría", contestó ella con una voz cálida. "Estoy libre mañana por la noche si lo deseas."

"¿Te recojo a las ocho?"

Sakura asintió. "Lo comprobaré."

Ino llegó y le besó la mejilla. ―¡Sasuke! Que bien verte."

"Igualmente, Ino." Sólo se veían por las mañanas en realidad. Sasuke era el maestro de Ino en sus poderes Tylwyth Teg a fin de que se tomara su lugar en la tríada Gaelan junto con Gaara y Sai. Sakura no sabía nada de eso. Todavía no.

"Es una lástima que no podemos quedarnos y hablar más, pero la manicura espera. A menos que quieras una manicura, Sasuke?" Preguntó con una ceja y un brillo en sus ojos.

Estaba casi tentado aunque sólo fuera para pasar más tiempo con Sakura, pero sintió que Sakura necesitaba la compañía de Ino más que la suya ahora. Sasuke se rió. "Uh, no. Gracias".

"Yo no lo creo." Ino miró a su mejor amiga. ―¿Estás lista, Sakura?"

Sakura se levantó de su taburete y reunió sus paquetes. "Nos vemos mañana por la noche, Sasuke."

"¿Mañana por la noche?" Ino preguntó con una sonrisa. "¿Qué pasa mañana por la noche?" Sasuke la escuchado pidiendo explicaciones mientras caminaban a través de la barra hacia la puerta.

"Él me llevará a cenar," Sakura contestó con una sonrisa.

Al salir, Ino lanzó una mirada significativa por encima del hombro a Sasuke y sonrió.

Sasuke se volvió de nuevo al bar y bebió la bebida, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Alguien se deslizó en el taburete a su lado.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" La voz era profunda, harapiento y atormentado sonido.

Itachi.

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

Capitulo tres:

Sasuke brevemente cerró los ojos antes de volver a mirarlo. Los ojos negros de Itachi le miraban pensativos. "Yo iba a decírtelo esta noche. Siento haber tardado tanto".

Sin decir una palabra, Itachi volvió su mirada hacia el camarero y pidió un trago de tequila. Se lo tomó rápidamente. "Mierda", fue todo lo que dijo. Pidió otro trago, que bebió y se quedó mirando el vaso vacío. Su pelo oscuro cayó sobre sus ojos.

"Mierda", repitió. "No puedo creerlo."

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

La mandíbula de Itachi estaba cerrada antes de hablar. "Lo sabía. De algún modo supe que la habías encontrado. Te he seguido hoy para saber si tenía razón".

Sasuke suspiró. "Lo siento, la mantuve para mi mismo durante este tiempo."

"Entiendo. Realmente lo creo." Se encogió de hombros y sonrió. "Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Sin embargo, sólo estar cerca de ella, ya ella... mierda." Hizo una pausa. "Tengo unas poderosas ganas de darte un puñetazo en este momento, amigo."

"Ella tiene sangre Tylwyth Teg. Apenas ha comenzado a ver duendes, pero todo es nuevo para ella y muy confuso. Es por eso que no lo te dije. Necesita tiempo".

Soltó una carcajada. "Mentira".

Sasuke jugaba con su copa. "Sí, bueno, tal vez hubo un elemento de egoísmo allí también, pero hablo en serio. Para todos los intentos y propósitos, es humana.

"Así que, básicamente, no sabe nada de nuestra especie y es mortal."

"Sí".

Itachi soltó una breve risa amarga. "Así que, más allá del hecho de que hay dos hombres unidos a ella, hay algunos obstáculos".

"Para decir lo menos."

"Tengo que cumplir con ella, hablar con ella... tocarla."

Los celos se encendieron en Sasuke. "La invité a una cena mañana por la noche. No sería bueno si tú te presentaras. Podrías ahuyentarla. Está en una situación delicada en este momento."

" Sasuke" Itachi permaneció en silencio durante varios minutos. "Si no deseas compartirla espera a la competencia." Él se levantó y se fue.

Normalidad.

Esta palabra había llegado a ser su refrán interior. Incluso cuando era niña, eso era lo que quería. Pensó que finalmente la tenía, que había acabado con el caos que había sido su vida.

Pero parecía que realmente no era el caso.

Normalidad. Estabilidad. Esas cosas no estaban destinadas a ser suyas.

Aceptaría la poca normalidad que todavía tenía, pensó, y se prepararía para su cita, si es que se le podía llamar así. Sakura suponía que era una cita. La atracción entre ellos parecía ser mutua.

Ella se había sentido atraída por Sasuke desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, ese hombre era como un dios viviente y respirando. No era sólo su cuerpo o su sexy acento galés que le derretía los huesos, era la personalidad lo que ella encontraba atractiva. Sasuke era inteligente y profundo. Alguien con quien podías tener largas conversaciones... después de que te hiciera correrte hasta las estrellas.

Sasuke parecía, en una palabra, perfecto.

Sakura se miró en el espejo críticamente, y luego se puso un poco más de pintalabios. Decidió ponerse una falda roja y una top para esa noche, junto con los zapatos de tacón a juego que había comprado en el mercadillo el día anterior. El conjunto era sexy, aunque no tan sexy. Quería impresionar a Sasuke, no que pensara que ella se lo tiraría en la primera cita.

Bueno, vale, probablemente se lo tiraría en la primera cita, pero no quería que él lo supiera.

Esto era todo maravillosamente normal. No tenía nada que ver con duendes o los Tylwyth Teg. Sólo era ella preparándose para salir. Algo que había hecho muchas veces antes. Sólo le molestaba el hecho de que la cita era con un hada de quinientos años según Ino.

Estaba tan nerviosa que sus manos temblaban cuando se aplicó un poco de gloss sobre el pintalabios. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había ido a una cita con alguien que realmente le gustara, al menos con un hombre como Sasuke. La mayoría de las veces quedaba con hombres con los que ella sabía que no se podía ir en serio, que sólo eran para divertirse. Las promesas no eran el objetivo de su vida. Nunca lo habían sido y probablemente nunca lo serían.

¿Y el hecho de que Sasuke no era humano? Negó con la cabeza. No iba a pensar sobre ello en ese momento.

Sasuke era el tipo de tío con el que ella se plantearía tener una relación, dejando de lado eso en lo que trataba de no pensar. A pesar de todo, no estaba segura de porqué le había dicho que sí. Ese hombre la asustaba y la excitaba al mismo tiempo. Y entonces, cuando él le había pedido una cita, ella había aceptado tan rápido que apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Sakura se asustó. Se miró en el espejo una vez más y fue a contestar.

"Sasuke" dijo dulcemente, enmascarando su nerviosismo. "Guau, estaba guapísimo."

Iba vestido con un traje sastre y llevaba un abrigo negro. Con su alborotado pelo negro, revelando la aristocrática estructura de su cara y sus intensos ojos ónix. "Estás muy guapo" dijo con una sonrisa.

Ino le había contado que él y su compañero, Itachi, eran los jefazos, los hombres responsables de la facción Galean aquí en la ciudad. Sakura no había conocido a Itachi, pero Sasuke tenía el cuerpo y la cabeza para representar ese papel de líder. Era el epítome de la gracia y el poder y de él emanaba control y seguridad. Ella podía ver fácilmente por qué los hombres lo respetaban y lo obedecía.

La mirada de él la recorrió cuando ella lo llevó al cuarto de estar. Dios, él tenía un culo fantástico. ―Igual que tú, Sakura, sólo que tú siempre estás guapísima.

Ella rió. ―Sólo me has visto un par de veces. Deberías verme cuando me despierto por las mañanas.

Él le mantuvo la mirada especulativamente y sonrió. Ella se sonrojó, comprendiendo lo que debía estar pensando. Sasuke podría querer verla cuando se levantara... estar con ella en la cama. La excitación le subió por la espalda con ese pensamiento.

Él se inclinó e inhaló cerca de su cuello ―Tu olor es tan bueno como tu aspecto.

¿Había aumentado el calor en la habitación? "Gracias." Ella lo miró durante un momento, y luego se dirigió al armario del vestíbulo por su abrigo. ―Bueno, supongo que deberíamos irnos.

Él la siguió y le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo. Su masculinidad la rodeó y casi la dejó sin respiración. Las manos de él descansaron sobre sus hombros durante un momento antes de que se apartara.

Dios, el hombre era una amenaza. La sensación de sus manos sobre ella había sido suficiente para mandarla en una espiral a todas las fantasías sexuales que había tenido con él. Había tenido unas cuantas desde que lo había conocido, cuando sólo eran ella y su vibrador.

Se dio la vuelta y lo encontró a unos pasos de ella, mirándola con una expresión intensa. Por un momento, pensó que iba a besarla. En vez de eso, él fue hasta la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para que ella pasara.

Sakura se sintió un poco decepcionada porque él no la había besado, pero no dejó que se notara. Cogió su bolso de la encimera de la cocina y caminó afuera con Sasuke detrás de ella.

Salieron del edificio y entraron en el plateado BMW de Sasuke. Durante el camino hasta la ciudad, tuvieron una agradable conversación; conversación de una primera cita.

El restaurante que él había elegido era bastante caro, de alto nivel. Sakura estaba contenta de haber elegido el conjunto que llevaba. Cuando abrieron la puerta, un hombre se acercó a ellos. Era alto, con el pelo negro y largo atado con una colita baja y ojos del mismo color.

Llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa de cashemir gris bajo una larga chaqueta negra.

Él hombre estaba tan bueno como Sasuke. La boca de Sakura se quedó seca, viendo cómo se aproximaba. Él caminaba con un movimiento seguro y animal.

¿Podría ser este Itachi? Se sentía como Itachi, pero ella no sabía de dónde había sacado esa conclusión.

"¡Sasuke!" dijo el hombre "¡Hey, qué bueno verte!"

Sasuke la atrajo ligeramente hacia él y dudó antes de responder ―Hola, Itachi. ― No parecía muy entusiasta. ― Sakura, éste es Itachi Namikaze.

Itachi le tendió la mano y Sakura la cogió. Su toque mandó escalofríos por su brazo siendo sincera, las vibraciones subieron por su espalda y fueron por su cuerpo. ―Encantado de conocerte, Sakura.

Ella sonrió. ―Soy Sakura Haruno― Por alguna razón se sintió impulsada a asegurarse de que él supiera su nombre completo. Era extraño que le gustara instantáneamente este hombre ―He escuchado hablar mucho de ti.

Tenía la misma sensación de conocer a Itachi, igual que la tuvo con Sasuke cuando lo conoció. Era extraño. Como si lo hubiera conocido de antes y hubieran sido íntimos, pero no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. Quería conocerlo mejor, mucho más íntimamente y no sólo en un nivel físico.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por sentirse tan atraída hacia su amigo.

―¿De verdad? ―Itachi miró a Sasuke ―Me pregunto qué te habrá dicho― Sakura vio un resplandor rojo y enfadado en sus ojos durante un momento antes de que volvieran a ser negros ―¿Van a comer aquí?

Sí ―dijo Sasuke. No dijo nada más.

Sakura se tensó y le lanzó una mirada. ¡Qué poco amable estaba siendo! ―Tenemos una reserva. Estoy segura de que a Sasuke no le importará si compartimos una mesa, ¿no, Sasuke?

Sasuke la miró y dudó, pero se recuperó al instante. ―No, por supuesto que no. Eres bienvenido a compartir nuestra mesa, Itachi.

Itachi negó con la cabeza ―No, no quiero ser la tercera rueda. Obviamente estan en una cita.― Él lanzó a Sasuke una mirada hostil, luego tomó la mano de Sakura y la apretó gentilmente. Su contacto mandó escalofríos a su espina dorsal. ―Espero que nos encontremos de nuevo pronto

―Ah, yo también ―consiguió decir. Se volvió a sentir culpable al sentirse tan fascinada por el amigo del hombre con el que en ese momento tenía una cita, pero no había ningún tipo de compromiso entre Sasuke y ella. A ella le gustaba Sasuke, pero en este punto tenía derecho a sentirse atraída por cualquiera que le gustara.

De todas formas, ella nunca tenía compromisos. Ella tenía aventuras.

―Fantástico, Itachi. Te veo luego ―dijo Sasuke mientras se la llevaba agarrándola posesivamente del brazo.

Sakura lanzó una mirada más sobre su hombro mientras Sasuke la guiaba a través de las puertas del restaurante, Itachi estaba de pie en la acera, observándola con una mirada oscura e intensa.

Estaban sentados en una mesa privada en el fondo, que estaba decorada con velas y flores. Una botella de vino tinto ya estaba dispuesta en un recipiente de metal a un lado de la mesa. Era bonito e íntimo. Obviamente, Sasuke había dispuesto que todo esto estuviera preparado antes que llegaran. Sakura estaba muy halagada porque él se había tomado la molestia.

Se sentaron. El camarero sirvió el vino para los dos y los dejó para que decidieran qué querían cenar. Sakura pidió salmón con una rica salsa de crema y verduras.

Sasuke pidió un filete de carne.

―Bueno― dijo Sasuke mientras esperaban ―¿Qué tal estás?

Sakura sabía que no lo había dicho en general. Apretó los labios ―Dejando de lado el hecho de que creo que me estoy volviendo loca, estoy bien.

― Ino también pensó que estaba loca.

Sakura asintió. ―Me lo contó ayer. Cómo cuando empezó a tener estas habilidades, echó a todo el mundo de su lado, pensando que estaba loca. Me contó de Gaara y Sai y cómo la ayudaron a aceptar lo que le estaba pasando.

Ella tembló. ―Es sólo un poco... demasiado. He visto demasiados, eeeh, duendes desde la noche en el restaurante, pero supongo que he estado intentando ignorarlo todo. Es de locos y mi cabeza sólo puede soportar de uno en uno.

―Este mundo está lleno con todo tipo de cosas, Sakura, salvajes e increíbles. Si ignoras tus habilidades e ignoras la verdad, esto sólo hará las cosas más difíciles para ti a la larga. ¿Lo entiendes?

―Sí. Yo sólo desearía tener algo de normalidad, supongo.

―Las cosas volverán a ser normales otra vez, pero será una forma diferente de normalidad, una a la que no estás acostumbrada-

Sakura rió ―Supongo.

―Hay tres clases de duendes, ¿Te lo explicó Ino?

―Un poco

―Hay duendes de fuego, que son los sirvientes de los duendes principales. Estos son las dos primeras clases. Por último, están los duendes ambivalentes. De vez en cuando son sirvientes de los principales y de vez en cuando se hacen pasar por humanos, viven con encantamientos toda su vida.

Ella se heló ―¿Por qué harían eso?

―Los duendes y las hadas son sobrepasados en número por los humanos. No siempre fue así. Antes, este mundo perteneció a la OtraRaza. De todas formas, la guerra y las enfermedades casi nos mataron hace ya tiempo. Ahora vivimos en el mundo humano y la mayor parte de nosotros ha aprendido a vivir según las reglas humanas

―¿Y algunos duendes y hadas se han mezclado con los humanos?

Sasuke asintió. ―La fertilidad ha disminuido bastante en una pareja así, pero pasa. Tú eres un ejemplo. Igual que Ino.

―Pero tú eres un sangre pura. Háblame de ti

Él se inclinó hacia ella, sus ojos negros lanzando chispas ―Preferiría oír cosas sobre ti, cariño.

Sakura se encogió de hombros ―Soy bastante aburrida.

Sasuke sonrió ―Ahora sé que eso no es verdad. ¿Eres de la ciudad?

Ella negó con la cabeza ―Me trasladé aquí con mi madre desde California cuando era adolescente. Ella se estaba escapando de mi padre, que era un maltratador.

Ella se puso una mano sobre la boca. ―Lo siento, no iba a contarte eso. Se me escapó.

―¿Por qué no ibas a contarme eso?

―Es un poco fuerte para la primera cita, eso es todo.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella y le cogió la mano. Tenía la misma clase de reacción con Sasuke que con Itachi. Pequeños escalofríos de placer hicieron temblar su cuerpo cuando la tocó. ―Sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero creo que podemos saltarnos la charla vacía y ser simplemente honestos con el otro. Enfrentemos juntos la verdad.

Un parpadeo de miedo recorrió a Sakura. Guau. Sasuke estaba buscando algo serio, ¿no? Ella se lamió los labios y apartó la mirada.

Era verdad que ella se sentía muy bien con Sasuke. Tan bien que se le había escapado algo que le hacía mucho daño, algo que normalmente no se lo contaba a nadie. Eso era extraño.

―Mi madre tuvo que huir de mi padre ―continuó, sin saber por qué lo hacía ―Tuvimos que escondernos de él. Era muy... violento

―¿Tuvisteis éxito? ¿Las encontró alguna vez?

Sakura se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada, notando que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. ―Sí, nos encontró. Así fue cómo murió mi madre. Yo tenía 18 años y había obligado a mi madre a dejar a mi padre. La convencí a que nos trasladáramos a la otra punta del país, pero nos encontró ―dejó caer la mirada y observó el mantel blanco. ―El, eh... se mató después. Yo estaba allí cuando pasó todo.

Sasuke acarició con su pulgar la palma de su mano para darle consuelo. ―Lo siento, se que te produce mucho dolor hablar de esto. Podemos cambiar de tema si quieres.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando. ―Estaba allí cuando pasó― repitió e hizo una pausa ―El repetía una y otra vez que la quería ―Su voz se rompió cuando recordaba ese día ―él le decía que la quería mientras...

―Lo siento

―Nunca lo hubieras adivinado si nos hubieras visto. Mis padres eran los dos profesionales. Mi madre era contable y mi padre arquitecto. La gente tiende a estereotipar a los maltratadores, pero mi padre los rompió todos― Ella negó con la cabeza. ―Nunca lo hubieras adivinado

―¿Te pegó alguna vez, Sakura? ―Preguntó Sasuke dulcemente.

Ella negó ―No. Mi madre siempre fue el foco de su rabia, yo no.

―Tenía 18 cuando pasó. ¿Qué hiciste después?

―Había sido aceptada en Neville State. Entonces fui a la universidad. Acabé graduándome en psicología. Ahora aconsejo a mujeres en el refugio local ―Se encogió de hombros. ―No hay invertido mucho dinero, pero es lo que quiero hacer. ¿Y tú qué haces? Me explico: Sé que trabajas con Gaara y Sai, pero no sé cuál es exactamente tu trabajo.

― Itachi y yo dirigimos este área.

―¿Los grandes jefes, eh?

Él sonrió. ―Somos más una especie de cargo intermedio en toda la organización. Estamos en unas pequeñas...― hizo una pausa ―vacaciones de nuestras obligaciones ahora mismo. Tenemos que resolver un par de asuntos personales.

―¿Y Itachi es tu compañero?‖

La cara de Sasuke se endureció un poco ―Sí.

―¡Interesante! Pero no parece que le tengas mucho aprecio.

Su comida llegó. Una vez que empezaron a comer. Sakura pensó que tendría un orgasmo cuando probó su delicioso salmón. Sasuke negó con la cabeza ―No es que no me caiga bien. En realidad me cae muy bien, de hecho es mi mejor amigo. Es sólo que tenemos un pequeño desacuerdo.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso? Si es que no te importa que te pregunte.

―No, no pasa nada. Estamos teniendo problemas en ponernos de acuerdo en cómo manejar algo muy, muy importante para los dos. Algo muy personal.― él se encogió de hombros ―Y creo que los dos nos estamos sintiendo un poco territoriales.

Sakura bebió un sorbo de su vino y apareció su papel de consejera.

―Bueno, si son amigos, y esa cosa significa tanto para ustedes, tienen que llegar a una acuerdo. Tienen que compartir. Tienen que encontrar los motivos comunes y aprender a respetar las demandas de cada uno.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. ―¿Aprendiste eso en la guardería?

Sakura rió ―Es un poco elemental.

Sasuke asintió ―Tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón ―Él tomo de nuevo su mano entre las suyas. Su mirada se volvió seria e intensa ―Me gustas mucho, Sakura.

Ella acarició su mano ―Tú a mi también.

―¿Qué quieres de la vida?

Ella sonrió. ―Esa es una pregunta complicada.

―Si el dinero no fuera importante, cómo sería tu vida― Él soltó su mano y empezó a comer otra vez.

Ella hizo una pausa ―¿Si todos mis sueños se convirtieran en realidad?

Tendría estabilidad, normalidad. Viviría en un pueblo, en una gran cabaña rodeada de árboles verdes. Podría abrir mi propio refugio para mujeres y sacarlo adelante con ayuda de gente preparada y cariñosa. Se escogió de hombros y sonrió. ―Tendría un husky. Me encantan los huskies. Quizás algunos caballos.

―Suena bien

―Eso creo. Háblame de ti. ¿De dónde eres?

―Soy de gales. De un pueblo muy pequeño.

―¿De verdad? ¿Hablas galés?

Él asintió ―Sí. Es el lenguaje de mis antepasados. Es importante para mí el hablar fluidamente el lenguaje de todos mis antepasados. También hablo el antiguo lenguaje de los Tylwyth Teg.‖

Sakura de repente pasó a estar muy interesada en su vaso de vino ―Hace ya mucho tiempo que dejaste gales, ¿no?

―Sí― respondió con cuidado ―¿Te estás asustando otra vez, amor mío?

Ella le miró ―No, por supuesto que no.

―Por favor, no me mientas.

Ella se lamió los labios ―Bueno, ¿puedes echarme la culpa?

Sasuke dejó su tenedor y se inclinó hacia ella. Ella notó la mano de él cubriendo la suya y tembló de placer ―Confía en mi cuando te digo que soy joven para mi raza, Sakura. No tengo canas y la última vez que lo comprobé no necesitaba viagra.

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

**Tylwyth Teg:** _Clase de hada a la que pertenecen Sasuke e Itachi._

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!... =)**_

_***Ossalia***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***lobalunallena***_

_***PrincesLynx***_

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	3. Chapters 4 Y 5

**Aclaración:**

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSakuIta, ya que la original esta escrita por Anya Bast y se titula " Tempedt by two (Tentada por dos)", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes.

3-La narración y pensamientos estan de parte de los tres personajes principales.

CATEGORÍA:** "M". SI SON MENORES DE EDAD **(o por lo menos mayores de 16)** ABSTENGANCEN Y SI QUEREN LEERLO **(si es así los comprendo, yo hago lo mismo xD) **ESTAN ADVERTIDOS ;)**

AU-LENGUAJE BULGAR- TRIO- LEMON.

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

Capitulo cuatro:

Sakura rió sorprendida, lo miró y se perdió en su caliente mirada. Dios, sentía la necesidad de comprobar esa afirmación. Su alegría murió ante esa latente mirada en los ojos de él.

Ella aclaró su garganta y apartó la mirada ―Así que eres un hada de quinientos años que ha dedicado su vida a luchar contra los duendes- dijo superficialmente arqueando una ceja. ―¿tienes algún hobby?

Sasuke rió y se dejó caer en su silla ―Realmente sí. Soy una fotógrafo aficionado.

―¿De verdad?

―Comencé cuando la tecnología se estaba todavía desarrollando. Me hechizó. Todavía me hechiza.

Ella tomó un sorbo de vino ―¿Por qué?

Sasuke la miró durante un momento perdido en sus pensamientos. La forma en que la miraba hacía que su estómago diera extraños saltos y calentaba su sangre.

Había emoción en su mirada cuando la miró, una profunda emoción. Ella siempre la había notado porque siempre había estado ahí, incluso desde la primera vez que se vieron. Siempre estaba ahí cuando la miraba.

―Cuando vives tanto tiempo y has visto muchas vidas apagarse delante tuyo, cuando ves cómo la historia cambia, que los gobiernos alcanzan su límite y caen, empiezas a ver lo fatuo de las cosas. Aprendes a vivir el momento, a apreciar la belleza, no importa cómo sea de ordinaria. Los fotógrafos capturan eso. Es reconfortante

Ella estaba perdida en su mirada, totalmente embelesada ―Ya veo- replicó suavemente.

―Mira a esa pareja a nuestra derecha, por ejemplo -dijo

Sakura se volvió para ver a un hombre mayor con canas y a una señora mayor. Los anillos brillaban en sus manos y ella supuso que estaban casados.

―Mira la postura de su cuerpo. Los dos se inclinan hacia el otro, inmersos en la sonrisa del otro, palabras y ojos. ¿Cuándo tiempo llevan casados? ¿Un día? ¿Cuarenta años? No lo sabemos. Todo lo que sabemos es que se aman. Este restaurante parece que casi no existe para ellos. Todo lo que existe es el otro.

De repente la escena, que parecía poco importante, parecía increíblemente íntima como su hubiera pillado a la pareja desnuda. Sakura apartó la mirada y se volvió a Sasuke. Él había visto esplendor y verdad en lo más ordinario y había conseguido que ella lo viera también.

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada durante unos latidos antes de hablar ―¿Lo ves? Belleza.

Sakura entendió que no estaba sólo hablando de la escena que le había enseñado.

―¿Quieres que nos vayamos? -le preguntó con una voz grave que sonaba como terciopelo líquido resbalando por su piel.

Sakura asintió con dificultad.

Como en una película, entraron por la puerta de la casa besándose. Ella no tenía bastante de su sabor, de la sensación de sus manos en ella. Torpemente, riendo, se desnudaron el uno al otro. No había forma de que llegaran a una cama.

Sakura sólo vislumbró parcialmente el cuarto de estar de Sasuke hasta que llegaron al sofá. Fijarse en la decoración en la semioscuridad no era su prioridad en ese momento pero parecía decorado con gusto y dinero. De eso ella sí que se dio cuenta.

Finalmente consiguió desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Sasuke y casi ronroneó cuando pasó sus manos por los duros y calientes músculos de su pecho.

Los dedos de él tentaron el cierre frontal de su sujetador.

―No deberíamos estar haciendo esto -susurró Sasuke.

―Lo sé -respondió sin respiración mientras él la acostaba en el sofá. ―Esto es una locura. Casi no te conozco.

―Hay muchas cosas a tener en cuenta -dijo Sasuke besándola. ―Hay... otras personas en las que pensar. Lo estoy haciendo mal, pero por Dios no puedo parar -Él finalmente desabrocho su sujetador y se metió un pezón en la boca.

Sakura se arqueó de placer al sentir sus labios rodeando esa parte tan sensitiva de su cuerpo. Lo lavó con la lengua mientras le quitaba la falda roja, luego suspiró y le dio al otro pezón el mismo tratamiento. De repente ella perdió la habilidad de tener pensamientos coherentes.

Dejaron de hablar.

De alguna forma se quitaron la mayor parte de la ropa, la importante. El precioso top rojo de Sakura estaba desabrochado y abierto pero aún lo llevaba puesto.

Todavía llevaba sus zapatos de tacón. La camisa de Sasuke también estaba abierta y sin quitar.

Nada de eso importaba ahora. Toda la realidad de Sakura se centraba en sentir su cuerpo caliente, duro y suave tocando su piel. Le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, explorando la forma en que los músculos de su espalda se hinchaban cuando se movía, sus caderas delgadas y sus fuertes muslos.

Joder, ella quería chupar cada pulgada de él, adorarlo.

Sasuke fue depositando besos hasta su estómago y le separó los muslos. Ella metió sus dedos entre su pelo rebelde. Despacio, suavemente él recorrió con su lengua la parte interior de su muslo, directo hacia la tierna parte donde se encontraba con su sexo. Sakura ya estaba excitada, y esto sólo echó leña al fuego. La atormentó un poco más, y luego deslizó su lengua para chupar su clítoris. Estaba hinchado y sensitivo.

Sakura gimió gravemente mientras Sasuke la chupaba.

― Sakura, sabes exactamente como imaginaba gruñó.- Le abrazó sus piernas con sus fuertes manos y pegó su boca a ella para saborearla más profundamente.

Sakura se arqueó cuando Sasuke la lamió desde el ano hasta el clítoris con largas lamidas de su lengua. Dios, había tenido muchísimo tiempo para saber cómo chupar a una mujer y lo había aprendido bien. El separó sus labios internos con los pulgares y lavó el verdadero centro de ella, introduciendo su lengua en su apretada y excitada entrada.

― Sasuke -dijo Sakura con voz grave mientras él la jodía suavemente, entrando y saliendo de la forma en que lo haría su sexo. Él subió un poco y metió el clítoris hinchado en su boca para masajearlo. Sus dedos reemplazaron a la lengua dentro de ella, empujándola a un orgasmo estremecedor. Ella podía sentirse mojada en sus muslos, lanzando un torrente a los folladores dedos de él.

―Cabalga mis dedos, amor -su voz vino desde la oscuridad. Estaba increíblemente excitado, su voz grave y espesa ―Quiero verte.

Ella movió las caderas, e hizo lo que él le había pedido, deslizándose arriba y abajo en sus dedos mientras él miraba. Su respiración era el único sonido en la habitación junto con el suave sonido de su sexo que no quería abandonar la penetración en ninguno de sus movimientos.

Nunca había estado tan desesperada por un hombre en su vida. Nunca había estado tan excitada. Haría cualquier cosa por tenerlo en su interior. El sentido común hizo acto de presencia pero en seguida lo desechó. Dios, ella lo quería ahora.

― Sasuke... condón -consiguió decir ―Por favor

Él paró y la miró. Las sombras de la habitación jugaron sobre su bella cara. ―No es necesario, amor mío. No con mi raza.

Ella se lamió los labios y asintió. Él se arrastró sobre su cuerpo, enroscó sus dedos en su nuca y acercó su boca a la de ella ―Te deseo -gruñó ―Más que a nada. Nada puede parar esto ahora.

Ella ni siquiera podía vocalizar las palabras para darle la razón.

Él rozó sus labios tiernamente, acariciándolos. Entonces acarició su mejilla y tomó su boca, separando sus labios e introduciendo su lengua para planear y frotarla sensualmente contra la de ella. Ella pudo saborear su propio sabor.

Él introdujo sus manos bajo sus caderas y la arrastró bajo él, dejándola con el culo en el límite del sofá. Era de la altura perfecta, y él se arrodilló en el suelo delante de ella.

La dulce cabeza de su miembro empujó la entrada de su sexo. Sakura empujó sus caderas hacia delante, deseándolo dentro de ella, queriendo ser empalada. La penetró con un lento golpe, empujando la cabeza dentro de la entrada.

Ella jadeó cuando su amplitud estiró sus músculos.

―Dios, eres estrecha, amor- murmuró Sasuke contra sus labios ―¿Hace cuánto que no..?

Su voz parecía seda en su piel, haciéndola estremecerse ―U-Un tiempo. ¿Por qué?... ¿Es malo?

―Oh, no. No es malo. Eres dulce, caliente y dulce. -Él gruñó. ―Eres perfecta, estrecha y excitada. Jodidamente perfecta.

Sasuke se introdujo por a poco, dejándola tener lentamente cada pulgada de él.

Sakura quería gritar. Él la llenaba tanto, expandiéndole los músculos y poseyéndola completamente. Ella movió las caderas, deseando todo de él en ese mismo instante, más rápido y más duro, pero Sasuke se mantuvo quieto. Él salió hacia afuera, asegurándose que ella estaba lo suficientemente lubricada, lo estaba, y entonces volvió a penetrarla. Al final, estaba ajustado contra ella hasta la base de su miembro.

Sasuke se quedo así, completamente hundido dentro de su cuerpo y la miró en la media luz. Sakura pensó que se perdería en sus ojos. Él alcanzó un zarcillo de su pelo y lo apartó de su cara con un gesto tan amoroso y cariñoso que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Sasuke besó su frente y luego bajó, la besó posesivamente en los labios, tomando su boca con una agresividad que hizo que Sakura volviera a llenarse de crema y gimiera.

Entonces la cogió por el trasero y empezó a moverse.

Sakura jadeó y le pegó en el hombro con el puño. ―Sí -siseó ―Dios, esto es lo que quería.

Sasuke gruñó y empezó a penetrarla más duro y más rápido. Sakura no podía pensar, no podía hablar. La sensación de su miembro largo y ancho dentro de ella era más de lo que podía soportar.

―Me corro susurró. -El orgasmo se deslizó por su cuerpo, constriño y preparado para explotar. Echó la cabeza atrás y gruñó ―¡No pares. No pares!

―Ni de coña -masculló Sasuke.

El orgasmo llegó desde lo más profundo de ella. Sobrepasó todo. Podía sentir los músculos de su sexo temblando con convulsiones alrededor de Sasuke, ordeñándolo. Las olas de placer la llenaron y le quitaron la respiración. No podía gritar, no podía gemir, no podía hacer nada salvo perderse en ellas. Sakura nunca había experimentado un placer sexual tan grande en su vida.

Sasuke gimió y echó la cabeza atrás. Ella sintió su miembro sacudiéndose dentro de ella cuando se corrió. Era tan erótico, tan increíblemente erótico mirar a este hombre correrse dentro de ella. Adoraba saber que le había dado tanto placer como él a ella.

Se quedaron enredados el uno en el otro, respirando con dificultad. Sakura podía sentir cómo temblaba ella misma, no sólo por el esfuerzo físico sino por el placer que había experimentado. Su cuerpo todavía se estremecía por él.

Sasuke encontró su boca y la besó profundamente mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con sus grandes y hábiles manos, consiguiendo que ella jadeara y temblara. Se revolcaron en las secuelas de su orgasmo conjunto, unidos por la boca y los sexos. Él todavía no había salido de ella y Sakura podía sentir sus músculos ondulándose alrededor de su miembro.

Sin decir una palabra, él la abrazó, depositando besos en sus mejillas y garganta. Saciada y profundamente contenta, lo abrazó buscando su calor. Con cuidado, él le quitó el resto de la ropa, su camisa, el sujetador y los tacones.

Ella se sentó y empujó su camisa por sus hombros, luego dejó que sus dedos resbalaran por su maravilloso pecho y sus abdominales de tableta de chocolate.

Ella siempre se había vuelto loca por los acentos y un pecho bonito. Sasuke tenía las dos cosas.

―Fue increíble -murmuró Sasuke.

―Sí.

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

Capitulo cinco:

Él la besó largamente y guió la mano de ella a su miembro. Se estaba poniendo dura otra vez. ―Te deseo de nuevo. Te quedas a pasar la noche.

Ella se mordió el labio ―Oh, bueno, no quiero irme ahora, si es lo que te preocupa.

Quedarse toda la noche... no estaba segura de que pudiera hacerlo. Sakura tembló al sentir el aire frío tocar su piel desnuda.

Sasuke tomó su mano de su pecho, besó sus dedos y se puso de pie. Cogió una manta de detrás del sofá y la tapó. Era suave y el aroma de Sasuke se desprendía de ella. Jadeando, Sakura se intentó esconder en el sofá.

―Espera un momento- dijo él

Oh, ella tuvo una fantástica visión cuando él se marchó. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado y lo admiró.

Él volvió con dos vasos de champán y una larga almohada. Deslizó la almohada por detrás de ella y él se colocó a su lado debajo de la manta. Ya había troncos en la chimenea. Él los miró y empezaron a arder.

―Joder -dijo Sakura. Al ver eso, ya no se le ocurría ninguna conversación inteligente.

―Una de las mejores cosas de estar contigo es que puedo ser yo mismo.

―Entonces, ¿puedes hacer magia?

―Soy un Tylwyth Teg puro, Sakura. Puedo hacer magia, aunque cada uno de nosotros puede hacer cosas diferentes. Tiene que ver sobre todo con la genética. Algunas habilidades pueden ser aprendidas también.

― Ino dijo que Sai no era completamente Tylwyth Teg y que no podía hacer magia. Dijo que Gaara no era en absoluto Tylwyth Teg. Que era en parte un cambia formas... de ascendencia dragón. Parece tan irreal, y casi puedo catalogarlo como locura, y entonces veo una de estas cosas o tú haciendo arder algo sin necesidad de tocarlo- Ella hizo una pausa y sonrió ―Aunque tú encendiste un fuego en mi antes de que me tocaras.

―¿Sí?

―Era la forma en que me mirabas -Ella se estremeció ―Desde el primer día me mirabas como si me desearas. -Ella negó con la cabeza ―No, ni siquiera eso. Me mirabas como si ya fuera tuya.

Sasuke se quedó quieto un momento.

―¿Por qué lo hacías? -presionó ella.

Sasuke cogió su vaso y tomó un largo sorbo de champán. Dejó el vaso y la miró ―Porque tú eres mía, Sakura. Mía en un sentido muy simple. Quizás lo supe de alguna forma desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad y apartó la mirada. De vez en cuando el compromiso se sentía como una soga apretándose alrededor de su cuello. Incluso aunque sabía que la vida de su madre no era la suya, las imágenes del pasado invadían su mente. A pesar de que había procesado lo que había pasado, los fantasmas seguían persiguiéndola.

Ella rió forzada. ―Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo, tío. Quiero decir, el sexo ha sido espectacular, pero...

―Hay cosas que no sabes, Sakura.

―¿Más cosas? -Sakura tomó un largo sorbo de su champán. Lo necesitaba. Estaba frío, dulce y un poco ácido.

―¿Cuánto te contó Ino de la relación que tiene con Gaara y Sai?

Sakura se tomó un momento para reflexionar ―Dijo que tenían mucho en común. Dijo que compartían muchas cosas, ellos tres, debido a sus habilidades.

―¿Eso fue todo?

―Sí. Ella no es el tipo de persona que te cuenta todo de buenas a primeras. No me contó la parte íntima. Eso es privado

Sasuke rió, y luego juró suavemente en un lenguaje que ella no entendió ―Obviamente, ella me dejó a mí esa parte -murmuró.

―¿Qué? ¿Qué parte?

Él se dio la vuelta y cogió el vaso de su mano para dejarlo en el suelo. Sakura lo miró confundida. Él le devolvió la mirada de esa forma inquietante y adorable que siempre utilizaba con ella. ― Sakura, esto está yendo mucho más deprisa de lo que yo quería. Hay cosas que tengo que contarte y es mejor no aplazarlas.

―Bien, vale.

―Cuando me conociste, ¿qué pensaste?

Ella sonrió y apartó la mirada. Tío bueno a las dos, eso es lo que pensó. Ahora, era más que sólo una atracción superficial. Siempre lo había sido. ―Bueno, aparte de la atracción física, sentía de alguna manera que te había conocido antes, o que ya nos conocíamos de hace mucho tiempo. Quería estar contigo, conocerte. Pero no de manera poco profunda, quería estar contigo. Quería compartir cosas sobre mi contigo, cosas que normalmente nunca cuento -Ella tembló. ―Mi reacción fue extraña, pero me pediste honestidad en el restaurante. Te la estoy dando.

―Hay una razón para que te sientas así respecto a mi, Sakura. Ahora te pido otra vez honestidad brutal. ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando conociste a Itachi esta tarde?

Ella frunció el ceño. No sabía hacia dónde iba esto ―Eeeeh, ¿De verdad?

Sasuke asintió. ―Puedes decir lo que quieras, no vas a herir mis sentimientos.

―Vale. Al principio, pensé que era uno de los tíos más calientes que había conocido, quizás si no te contamos a ti. Después de eso, me sentí de la misa forma que contigo. Sentí un anhelo de conocerlo mejor, una profunda necesidad. Cuando nos dejó, yo me quedé... decepcionada.

Ella se mordió el labio. ¿Realmente lo había dicho en voz alta? Sakura miró a Sasuke a la cara buscando signos de enfado.

Sasuke sólo sonrió y asintió ―Sí. No estoy sorprendido de que te sintieras así. Gracias por ser honesta.

―¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó irritada. Él le estaba escondiendo algo. ―¡Ve directo en vez de bailar alrededor si es que tienes que decir algo!

―De acuerdo -suspiró. ―Te mereces honestidad. Tú eres mi pareja. No sólo eres mi pareja, también eres la pareja de Itachi.

Sakura se quedó callada, procesando lo que él le acababa de decir. Después se rió a carcajadas ―Me estás tomando el pelo. ¿Pareja? ¿Qué somos... amigos en alguna parte de Australia... o animales?

―No somos animales, somos Tylwyth Teg. ¿Puedo explicarlo?

Sakura estaba ocupada bebiéndose a tragos los que quedaba de champán. Ella movió las manos animándole a continuar, sin estar segura de cuántas revelaciones más podría soportar. Su realidad había cambiado demasiado.

―Los Tylwyth Teg y los OtraRaza que se alían a nuestra causa trabajan en grupos de tres. Al principio, los físicos Tylwyth encontraron a dos individuos que estaban unidos místicamente, por ejemplo, Gaara y Sai, o yo y Itachi. Esta unión va más allá de simple compatibilidad. Va mucho más profundo que eso. Realmente es una compatibilidad del patrón en nuestros espíritus.

―Entonces, ¿sois como... amantes?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza ―No, ni yo ni Itachi, ni Gaara ni Sai. A pesar de que ha pasado con algunas parejas del mismo sexo. De todas formas, hay un tercero. De vez en cuando ese tercero se encuentra al momento, y de vez en cuando lleva décadas encontrarlo. Los físicos encontraron a Ino para Gaara y Sai -Hizo una pausa. ―Pero yo te encontré a ti.

―¿Entonces en como un servicio místico de citas?

Sasuke rió ―No, realmente no es así.

―Déjame decirlo a las bravas. Tú me encontraste para ti y... ¿para Itachi?- Dijo insegura, con miedo.

―Unidos como un tríada, seremos más fuertes y más poderosos. Así es en mi raza. ¿Sabes todos los significados de la palabra tríada? Significa a tres personas o cosas que están conectadas entre sí, pero también significa tres notas musicales- Hizo una pausa. ―Nosotros tres juntos seríamos una armonía.

Sakura comprendió que estaba agarrando el vaso con tanta fuerza que podía romperlo. Lo dejó en la alfombra a su lado ―Entonces, ¿qué pensaría Itachi de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros?

La boca de Sasuke tembló cuando apartó la mirada. ―Va a estar muy enfadado conmigo, y va a estar celoso.

Sakura se quedó sentada un momento, intentando encontrar una forma de manejar todo esto. Con todo lo que le había pasado en el último par de días, esto era la guinda de la tarta de su mundo tan cambiado.

―Entonces -comenzó ―¿Esto es lo que tienen Ino, Gaara y Sai?

―Sí

―Entonces en teoría soy la elegida para estar contigo y con Itachi... con los dos. ¿Quizás incluso juntos? ¿Al mismo tiempo?

―Eso depende de ti.

―¿Habrá... amor?

―Normalmente sí. -dijo con cuidado ―En una pareja o un trío cuando hay atracción sexual, hay un amor profundo y un increíble compromiso.

Eso era demasiado para que ella pudiera aceptarlo en ese momento.

No sólo el mundo ya no era lo que había conocido, ni siquiera sabía su lugar en él.

Esa normalidad y estabilidad que había estado intentando conseguir tan duramente durante toda su vida se le había escurrido entre los dedos tan rápido que no podía ni siquiera agarrar un poquito de ella.

Y para culminar, si es que eso no era suficiente, no sólo tenía a un hombre diciéndole que tenía derechos sobre ella, sino dos. Sakura se estremeció. Ni siquiera estaba preparada para comprometerse con un solo hombre...

Sakura apartó la manta, se levantó y buscó sus ropas. ―Tengo que irme.

Sasuke se levantó. Sakura intentó no mirarlo completamente desnudo. Incluso flácido su miembro era precioso y las líneas de su cuerpo pedían ser exploradas.

Qué lástima que la estuviera presionando tanto.

Confusión y miedo se leían claramente en sus ojos; intentó no mirarle mientras se vestía. ―No te vayas, Sakura -dijo.

―Tengo que hacerlo.

―No tienes tu coche. Deja que te lleve a casa.

―¡No! -Se volvió hacia él. ―No. Le diré al portero que me llame a un taxi -Sakura cogió su bolso y, mientras se abrochaba la falda, caminó hacia la puerta.

― Sakura, por favor, espera.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Alcanzó la puerta y se volvió hacia él antes de abrirla. ―Eres un tío fantástico, Sasuke. Me gustas mucho... -Su voz se rompió. ―Esto es demasiado para mi ahora mismo. ¿Me darás tiempo?

Sasuke sólo la miraba. No dijo una palabra.

Ella lo dejó así.

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!... =)**

_***lobalunallena***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***danny***_

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	4. Chapters 6 y 7

**Aclaración:**

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSakuIta, ya que la original esta escrita por Anya Bast y se titula " Tempedt by two (Tentada por dos)", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes.

3-La narración y pensamientos estan de parte de los tres personajes principales.

CATEGORÍA:** "M". SI SON MENORES DE EDAD **(o por lo menos mayores de 16) **ABSTENGANCEN Y SI QUEREN LEERLO **(si es así los comprendo, yo hago lo mismo xD) **ESTAN ADVERTIDOS ;)**

AU-LENGUAJE BULGAR- TRIO.

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

Capitulo seis:

Sasuke entró en su apartamento a oscuras y dejó las llaves en el multicolor tazón de cerámica cerca de su contestador automático. No tenía mensajes. Habían pasado tres días y no sabía nada de Sakura.

Maldito.

El pelo a lo largo de los brazos y en la parte posterior de su cuello le hormigueó, haciéndole saber que no estaba solo. Sacudió la cabeza y su mirada se centró en una forma oscura, sentada en una silla en la sala.

"¡Maldito te acostaste con ella!" la voz de enojado, vino de Itachi.

"Itachi…"

Itachi estaba fuera de la silla y encima de él antes de que pudiera pronunciar las palabras siguientes. Sasuke se golpeó la espalda contra la mesa del teléfono bajo el peso de Itachi.

Itachi lo agarró de la camisa y lo arrastró contra su pecho. "¡Maldito te acostaste con ella, cabrón!" Itachi gruñó y dio un puñetazo en la cara a Sasuke. Un blanco cegador de dolor caliente floreció en el pómulo y en la sien. El sabor de la sangre cobriza en la lengua.

La rabia estalló en Sasuke. En un arranque de fuerza, empujó a Itachi atrás y gruñó: "Hie beaucahm! ¡Basta ya! No tenía ningún sentido luchar. Estaban igualados en la mayoría de los aspectos, mágicamente y físicamente. Sería un empate. No tenía sentido. De todos modos, él no quería luchar contra su mejor amigo.

Itachi se calmó ante el uso de la lengua antigua. Se retiró con cautela, y una expresión de violencia en su rostro. "Puedo sentir la emoción residual de aquí. Sé que lo hicisteis".

Sasuke se llevó una mano a la cara con dolor. ―Si -dijo con calma. - "Me acosté con ella. Lo siento, pero yo no me arrepiento".

Observó a Itachi con inquietud. Nunca había visto a su compañero de esta manera. Itachi parecía hervir de rabia y frustración. "Necesitas librarte de toda esta mierda por un rato, amigo", gruñó. "Te estás poniendo muy posesivo".

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, con cuidado de tocarse la mejilla donde estaba seguro de que el golpe ya estaba amoratándose. "Ella no está lista para nosotros, Itachi. No tanto para nosotros, ciertamente no los dos juntos."

"¡Joder!"

Sasuke miró, medio divertido, medio cabreado. "¿Perdón?"

"Me estás diciendo que la deje y darte más tiempo a solas con ella."

Sasuke suspiró. "Mira, Itachi. Le hablé de la unión y huyó de mi apartamento como si le acabara de decir que iba a morir de cáncer o algo así."

"Se lo contaste después de acostarte con ella."

"¡Céntrate, Itachi! Te estás perdiendo el punto. Sí, se lo dije después de acostarme con ella. Mi cuento de la unión de los OtraRaza la asustó. El conjunto la asustó aún contándoselo a trozos, especialmente la parte donde le dije que estaba unida a los dos y probablemente el amor y el compromiso que sigue a eso

"Joder".

"Sí". Suspiró. "Joder. Ella no me ha llamado en tres días. "

Itachi se acercó y se dejó caer en el sofá. "¿Y ahora qué?"

Sasuke encendió las luces con su mente, bañando de colores crema y azul la sala de estar con un suave resplandor. "Ahora, la vas a ver. Tal vez tus encantos sean más convincentes que los míos."

Itachi le lanzó una mirada obscena.

"Lo digo en serio, Itachi. Estoy retrocediendo, dándote espacio para conquistar". Hizo un gesto con la mano. "Entonces, ve...woo." La idea de Itachi con Sakura le hizo apretar los dientes con fuerza, aparecieron los celos, pero tenía que controlarlos. No podían hacerlo. Suspiró y se tocó la cara. "Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?"

"Sí".

"Ve a verla mañana en el trabajo. Ella tiene que estar sintiendo un poco el vínculo. Sé que le atrae todo de nosotros. No creo que te rechace".

Itachi sonrió con arrogancia. "Ella no me rechazará."

Sasuke sonrió a pesar de sí mismo. "Bueno, si estás tan seguro, ve a buscarla. Pero no la fuerces demasiado, ¿eh?"

Itachi se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. Se volvió antes de irse. "Lo siento por el puñetazo".

"Hey, créeme, dormir con Sakura valió la pena."

La rabia pasó brevemente por cara de Itachi, entonces se volvió y se fue.

Sasuke entró un rato en la sala de enfermería con una hinchazón en su cara y tratando de no pensar en las manos de Itachi en Sakura, sus suspiros, sus gemidos, sus manos en él...y falló.

Sakura cogió su bolso del chico joven que estaba en el final de la caja, dio las gracias entre dientes y caminó hacia la salida. Caminaba con la cabeza baja, sumida en sus pensamientos. Ella estaba en su descanso y tenía varias citas más de asesoramiento por la tarde. No se sentía en su mejor momento, sin embargo, tenía la intención de tomarse el resto del día libre. Sus clientes se merecían más de lo que ella se sentía capaz de dar hoy, pero no tenían a nadie, sólo a ella. En realidad, debería tratar de intentarlo.

Un hombre se paró delante suyo y ella levantó la cabeza para rodearlo. Sus ojos se abrieron y dejó caer su bolso. Las latas de sopa y todo lo que había comprado se desperdigaron en el suelo.

Duende.

El duende la miró confuso por un momento ante lo ocurrido. Él sonrió, mostrando los dientes ennegrecidos. "Puedes verme", murmuró. "Mi verdadero yo."

Un empleado se apresuró a ayudarla a recoger sus cosas. "No sé de qué está hablando. Usted sólo me sorprendió.

―"Lo siento", murmuró el duende mientras se arrodillaba para ayudar al empleado. Ella realmente necesita aprender a dejar de tirar las cosas cada vez que veía un duende. Se estaba convirtiendo en un fenómeno frecuente en estos días.

"Bieeeen", dijo el duende arrastrando las palabras.

Sakura hizo una pausa en el proceso de recolección de latas y se quedó mirando al suelo, mientras el duende se alejaba, riendo suavemente.

"¡Qué idiota!," dijo el empleado que le entregó la bolsa llena. "Él hizo que se te cayera la bolsa y luego se rió de ello".

Le dirigió al empleado una sonrisa forzada. "Sí, lo que es un idiota", mostrándose de acuerdo con voz temblorosa. Cogió la bolsa e hizo una retirada precipitada al otro lado de la calle hasta el centro.

Tenten, la voluntaria del mostrador, la llamó a través de la puerta de seguridad. Se abría a una gran sala común con sofás y una televisión. En la parte posterior del edificio había habitaciones donde las mujeres y sus hijos residían, una sala de juegos y una cafetería. Sakura se dirigió hacia las oficinas fuera de la sala común. Tuvo tiempo para tomar un aperitivo antes de su próxima cita.

Ella apenas había terminado de lavar el suelo de su último pedazo de sándwich con un poco de agua, cuando oyó un tímido golpe en la puerta. Sakura miró su reloj y frunció el ceño. No era el todavía turno de su próxima cita. "Pase", gritó.

Tsunade, una de las mujeres que buscaban refugio en el centro, entró. "Hola, Señorita Haruno."

"Hola, Tsunade. ¿Qué pasa?"

Tsunade retorcía las manos delante de ella. "¿Tienes un minuto para hablar?"

―Claro. Siéntate

Tsunade se sentó en el borde del gastado sofá verde frente al escritorio de Sakura. La mujer simplemente la miraba inquieta, como un animal salvaje a punto de huir.

"Ha estado dando vueltas, Señorita Haruno" dijo con voz temblorosa. Sus ojos color miel estaban muy abiertos y sus manos estaban blancas en su regazo.

"Pendiente alrededor del centro, en la calle".

Sakura no tiene que preguntarle sobre quien hablaba. "Está bien. ¿Cuántas veces lo has visto?" Las órdenes de alejamiento con frecuencia significaban poco para esposos como éstos.

"Ayer por la mañana. Yo no fui a trabajar porque tenía miedo de que estuviera ahí... vigilándome. Y he vuelto a verlo hoy". Aspiró ruidosamente. "Está ahí ahora", terminó con una ráfaga de aire exhalado.

"Está bien, Tsunade Estás a salvo aquí." Cogió el teléfono. "Voy a llamar a Naruto. Va a ir abajo y encargarse de él." Naruto era uno de los policías que regularmente mantenían un ojo en el centro. La policía no podía estar aquí las veinticuatro horas del día, pero la estación estaba en la misma calle. Tendrían a un policía aquí en algún momento.

Apenas acababa de marcar el número cuando se oyó el revuelo que procedía de la zona de recepción.

―¡Tsunade! -Gritó un hombre.

Tsunade se puso rígida. "¡Oh, Dios! Es Orochimaru."

El intercomunicador de su escritorio sonó. " Sakura ", se oyó la voz de Tenten. "Tenemos un problema".

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

Capitulo siete:

"Estoy llamando a la policía ahora", respondió ella.

Rápidamente, Sakura le dijo a la policía que se necesitaba a alguien en este momento y colgó el teléfono. Se volvió a Tsunade. "Tú te quedas aquí, ¿de acuerdo?"

Tsunade asintió.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se fue rápidamente a la zona de recepción. Su pulso aumentó furiosamente. Esto no pasaba a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía...

Abrió la puerta de seguridad para encontrar a Tenten de pie en el mostrador parecía sumamente molesta. Sakura respiró hondo cuando vio al hombre.

Orochimaru era el duende de la tienda de antes.

Ella dominó su reacción lo mejor que pudo ante esa terrible sorpresa. En un puño, Orochimaru llevaba algunas flores. Probablemente había estado en la tienda para comprarlas. Tras él, Sakura pudo ver que había tirado un soporte de papeles y folletos educativos. Eso había sido alboroto que había oído.

"¿Tú?", Dijo el duende. "¿Tú eres la maldita consejera que ha estado diciéndole a mi Tsunade que no volviera a mi casa?" Dio un paso amenazador hacia ella.

Mierda. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era aguantar hasta que los policías llegaran hasta aquí. No sería mucho tiempo.

"Tsunade está tomando sus propias decisiones ahora", Sakura respondió de manera constante, sintiendo una oleada de ira y el aumento del miedo a través de su cuerpo. "Tienes que salir. Ahora." El truco no era entablar conversación con él, sólo convencerle para que abandonara. Firmeza.

"No, yo no me voy hasta que vea a Tsunade. Ella me necesita. La amo."

Sakura recordó que Tsunade había llegado a ellos, magullada, con vendajes de hospital. Ella había tenido una historia bastante larga en la sala de emergencias local, muchas caídas accidentales y misteriosos accidentes perjudiciales. Tsunade había tenido miedo de que Orochimaru finalmente la matara, por lo que había venido al centro. Ella expresó su temor a Orochimaru, pero absolutamente ninguna intención de volver con él. Orochimaru había golpeado todo el amor de esa relación.

Tsunade quería una vida nueva, una nueva vida libre de temor, igual que la que la madre de Sakura había querido, pero que nunca había logrado. Sakura haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Tsunade la tuviera.

Orochimaru dio otro paso hacia ella y Sakura dijo una pequeña oración para que los policías llegaran muy pronto. Había realizado clases de defensa personal, pero no quería tener que utilizar lo que había aprendido... especialmente no con un duende. ¿Cómo de fuerte era de todas formas? Tenía un presentimiento de que mucho más fuerte que un ser humano.

"¡Perra, dejar de mirar a la puerta y empieza a mirarme a mi!" Gruñó.

―Maldito vago -Orochimaru corrió hacia a ella y Sakura, esquivó a un lado, evitándolo.

Fue hacia ella otra vez, cogiéndola de la cintura y la apretó contra su pecho.

Todo lo que Sakura había aprendido salió entonces a la palestra. Ella le clavó el codo de nuevo duro y afilado en sus costillas. Orochimaru gruñó y la liberó. Ella se volvió y le dio un puñetazo en la nuez antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Él se atragantó y retrocedió, con la mano en la garganta.

Dio un paso atrás, respirando con dificultad y agitación. Era bueno ver que las técnicas funcionaban en los duendes. Sin embargo, le dolía mucho la mano.

Captó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y vio a un hombre vestido con un largo abrigo negro en la habitación. Al principio pensó que era un policía, pero los policías no vestían de negro con abrigos largos y botas de cuero. Luego reconoció a Itachi.

Itachi aferró a Orochimaru más rápido de lo que pudo percibir y fuertemente agarrando al duende lo llevó a la puerta. Oyó un gruñido parejo que fue rápidamente ahogado por sirenas. Sakura, echó una mirada a Tenten, que estaba blanca y temblando, y luego fue a la puerta. En el momento en que Sakura salió, la policía estaba allí, acabando con la lucha.

La policía tenía a dos hombres bajo custodia. Orochimaru estaba luchando contra dos policías, pero Itachi no se estaba resistiendo a Naruto, que lo retuvo por el brazo.

"Espera," Sakura pidió a Naruto cuando ella corrió a ellos. "Que no se vaya. Sólo intentaba ayudarme."

Naruto soltó a Itachi. "¿Qué pasó, Sakura?"

"Ese hombre, su nombre es Orochimaru Walker. Estaba tratando de ponerse en contacto con su esposa, quien esta ahora con nosotros. Él es abusivo y beligerante y me agarró con la intención de hacerme daño.

"¿Quieres presentar cargos?"

Echó un vistazo a Orochimaru, que echaba chispas por los ojos. "Oh, sí." Ella le respondió. "Lo haré." No hay duda de eso.

Naruto se balanceó sobre sus talones. "Muy bien. Vamos a detención cabrón, por ahí. Ven a la estación, tan pronto como sea posible."

Sakura asintió con voz temblorosa y observó a Naruto esposar a Orochimaru mientras le leían sus derechos. Orochimaru mantuvo su amenazadora mirada centrada en ella todo el tiempo.

Ella sintió la cálida mano de Itachi en el brazo. "Vamos. No me gusta la forma en que te está mirando." Su toque tembló a través de su cuerpo y se rompió el trance en el que había caído.

Sakura lo miró. "Gracias." Ella respiró hondo al ver un corte sangrante sobre su ojo.

"No necesitas darme las gracias. Me alegro de la policía llegara cuando lo hizo. Tenía una poderosa necesidad de matar a ese duende por poner sus manos sobre ti. "

Él la llevó hacia la entrada del centro. Orochimaru comenzó a gritarles obscenidades. "¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que eres, perra!", Gritó.

Sakura se estremeció y Itachi la hizo pasar por la puerta rápidamente.

"¿Viste lo que era?", Preguntó al entrar en el centro. Tenten estaba ocupada recogiendo todos los folletos del suelo. Sakura cerró la puerta para que Tenten no alucinara.

"Sí," dijo, mirando a Tenten y cortándola a mitad de frase. "Bastardo".

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio el ramo de flores aplastadas en el suelo. Las recogió y lo tiró en el bote de basura cerca del mostrador.

Sakura se dio la vuelta. " Tenten, este es un amigo mío, Itachi Namikaze."

Tenten le dio una vez más y arqueó una ceja. "Encantada de conocerte, Itachi, y hey, gracias por tu ayuda."

"No ha sido nada", respondió. Él sonrió y enviando mariposas a través del estómago de Sakura. Su sonrisa revelaba unos dientes blancos y rectos e hizo que sus ojos brillaran. "Tengo que decir que fue un placer, la verdad."

"Tengo que bajar y presentar cargos contra él en la estación de policía", dijo Sakura a Tenten.

"Yo voy contigo", respondió Itachi. Ella se volvió y miró a su frente.

"Necesitas que te miren eso. Parece que necesita puntos de sutura. "

"Me voy contigo".

"Tienes que ir a emergencias. Necesitas… "

" Sakura. Yo voy contigo a la estación de policía." Su tono de voz la persuadió de no discutir.

Sakura chasqueó su boca al cerrarla.

Tenten le dio un codazo. "Deja que el tío bueno te acompañe", murmuró. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Sakura apretó los labios en una línea delgada. "Dame unos minutos para ir a hablar con Tsunade y cancelar mis citas de la tarde. ¿Esperas aquí?" Preguntó a Itachi.

"Por supuesto".

Sakura estaba segura de que Tenten estaría comiendo de la mano de Itachi para cuando volviera.

Después de terminar en la estación de policía, Sakura arrastró a Itachi a la sala de emergencias. Él se sentó en una camilla metálica, mientras un médico cosía la profunda herida por encima de su ojo. Sakura permanecía cerca de él.

"Me gustaría que nos hubiéramos encontrado por segunda vez en circunstancias diferentes", dijo Itachi, mientras el médico terminaba.

"Yo no lo sé. Estoy muy contenta de que te presentaras cuando lo hiciste".

"Parecía que podías manejarlo tu misma."

Ella sonrió. ―"En realidad nunca he tenido que defenderme antes. Espero que no sea el comienzo de una tendencia".

"Yo también", respondió él. Dudó, y añadió: "Manteniéndonos Sasuke y yo a tu alrededor nos aseguraremos de que no lo será".

El médico terminó, y le dio instrucciones al despedirse. Mientras lo hacía, Sakura le observaba. Físicamente, era un poco menos alto que Sasuke y un poco más en el aspecto muscular. Sasuke tenía músculos sin grasa, mientras que Itachi era más amplio de los hombros y un poco más delgado. Itachi tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, amarrado en una coleta. Tenía los ojos de un encantador azul ónix al igual que Sasuke.

La voz de Itachi era profunda, sexy y áspera sin acento. Parecía cien por ciento americano.

Él era diferente de Sasuke en más aspectos que sólo el físico. Ella no conocía bien a ninguno de ellos, pero tenía suficiente información hasta el momento para hacer esa deducción. Sasuke era todo extraordinario, un poder controlado, mientras que el de Itachi parecía correr más caliente y más rápido. Itachi le recordaba más a un chico malo como James Dean. Tal vez Itachi era un poco más irresponsable, aunque había sido Sasuke, al parecer, el que se había adelantado a Itachi en lo que se refería a ella.

El médico recogió sus utensilios y Itachi saltó de la camilla y se paró delante de ella. "Me gustaría hablar" dijo.

Ella no respondió. Se acercó a él y dibujó suavemente con el dedo la cicatriz blanca, delgada que marcaba la piel debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Cerró los ojos ante su tacto ahora familiar mientras una sensación conocida la recorría desde el brazo. "Tendrás otra cicatriz a partir de hoy para que coincida con ésta".

"Ha merecido la pena".

"¿Valió la pena? ¿Por qué? ", Preguntó.

"Desde que te tengo que defender". De repente, se quedó mudo. " Sasuke dijo que te lo ha contado todo. Dice que estás asustada." La agarró de las manos y le besó los dedos, uno por uno, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Sakura se estremeció. Su cuerpo respondía con tanta rapidez que sus rodillas temblaron. Se aclaró la garganta y manteniendo un ritmo seguro, puso algo de distancia entre ellos.

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!... =)**_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***sakkuharuu***_

_***loriana***_

_**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**_

_**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**_

_**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**_

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	5. Chapters 8 y 9

**Aclaración:**

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSakuIta, ya que la original esta escrita por Anya Bast y se titula " Tempedt by two (Tentada por dos)", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes.

3-La narración y pensamientos estan de parte de los tres personajes principales.

CATEGORÍA:** "M". SI SON MENORES DE EDAD **(o por lo menos mayores de 16) **ABSTENGANCEN Y SI QUEREN LEERLO **(si es así los comprendo, yo hago lo mismo xD) **ESTAN ADVERTIDOS ;)**

AU-LENGUAJE BULGAR- TRIO.

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

Capitulo ocho:

"Tengo el resto de la tarde libre, y estoy dispuesta a hablar."

Le debía mucho, teniendo en cuenta que sus espíritus eran compatibles o lo que sea.

"Está bien. ¿Dónde quieres ir? "

Hizo una pausa. "No creo que esto sea algún tipo de invitación, pero me gustaría simplemente ir a mi apartamento. No quiero estar cerca de la gente hoy." Bajó la voz. "No quiero correr el riesgo de ver más de esas cosas. Ya he tenido suficiente de ellas por un tiempo."

Él asintió con la cabeza. "Vamos a arreglar mi cuenta y salir de aquí." Comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Ella levantó su mano para detenerlo en seco. "De verdad. No es un señuelo. ¿Entendido?

"Voy a ser un perfecto caballero."

Observó la manera salvaje en que se alejaba y se preguntó si sabía el significado de la palabra caballero.

Habían marchado en el coche de Sakura al hospital y luego a su apartamento. Itachi dijo que iba que coger un taxi de vuelta a su camioneta. Pronto Sakura se encontró deslizando la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de su apartamento y de repente todo el proceso parecía mucho más sexual de lo que jamás le hubiera parecido antes. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo y abrió la puerta.

Una vez dentro, lanzó el bolso en el mostrador de la cocina. "¿Quieres beber algo? ¿Un refresco o una cerveza?"

―"Claro. Una cerveza estaría genial." Él entró en la sala de estar, inspeccionando su cómoda, decoración hogareña. Le gustaban los colores calmantes y su mobiliario confortable en lugar de mobiliario de moda. Ella entró después de él y lo vio colgar su largo abrigo negro sobre una silla y sentarse en su mullido sofá azul.

Cogió dos cervezas importadas de su frigorífico, sacó la parte superior y entró en la sala.

Condenado fuera. ¿Por qué se veía tan bien allí? ¿Por qué la vista de él, su olor, en el salón la complacían tanto? Realmente era como si ella lo hubiera conocido siempre. Como si él y Sasuke fueran amantes perdidos de hace mucho tiempo, los hombres con los que ella había tenido relaciones apasionadas en algún momento del pasado lejano y una parte de ella se encontraba emocionada ya que estaban de vuelta.

Era como todo lo que había sucedido en la última semana y media, tan extraño.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó Itachi.

Ella parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que había estado mirándolo fijamente. "Nada."

Sakura le entregó su cerveza y se sentó en una silla cercana. Tomó un sorbo de su propia botella y reflexionó. "¿Por qué ese duende estaba casado con una mujer humana?"

Itachi sonrió tristemente. "Los duendes encuentran a los seres humanos... divertidos. Ellos quieren exterminar a los Teg Tylwyth, pero simplemente juegan con los seres humanos. No es raro que se casaran." Se encogió de hombros. "Ellos viven entre los humanos, actúan como humanos en su mayor parte. No todos ellos son malos, pero su raza en general, es naturalmente violenta y agresiva ¿Ves mucho la televisión?"

"Casi nunca".

"Enciéndela en algún momento. Te sorprenderás al descubrir cuantos duendes tienen lugares clave en el gobierno y los negocios. "

Sakura se estremeció. Duendes ascendiendo por sí mismos a posiciones de poder, como piezas de ajedrez. "¿Y si los duendes deciden que quieren hacer algo más que jugar con la humanidad?"

Itachi sonrió. "Bueno, eso es en parte por lo qué estamos aquí. Llevamos a cabo muchas de esas posiciones también. Pero no tenemos la tendencia natural hacia la violencia, y ninguna agenda relativa a la raza humana. Sólo queremos estar solos, para poder vivir nuestras vidas.

"Esto es todo tan..."

"¿Enloquecedor?"

Ella suspiró fuertemente. "Sí". Hizo una pausa. "Así que, Sasuke me dijo algunas cosas interesantes", dijo como una apertura. "Cosas extrañas como que tú, Sasuke y yo estamos unidos entre nosotros de alguna manera mística".

"Sasuke me contó algunas cosas también. Dijo que no estabais seguros acerca de todo." Su voz era tensa, pero por suerte él sabía que era mejor no hablar de que ella había dormido con Sasuke. Fue sabio. Un juicio sobre ella por dormir con Sasuke antes de que supiera sobre el vínculo que aparentemente compartía con él la habría vuelto loca.

"¿Puedes culparme?", Contestó con una sonrisa que sabía que no llega a sus ojos. "Hace dos semanas estaba saliendo con quien yo quería. Era libre. Ahora resulta que tengo un enlace espiritual con dos hombres, no sólo uno, sino dos... dos hombres que ni siquiera son hombres, ni siquiera son humanos." Ella suspiró. "Me llevará un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea."

Itachi lo consideró por un momento. Se lamió los labios y se frotó la palma de la mano por la barbilla sin afeitar. "Sasuke me dijo que tienes una amiga en una relación similar".

"Sí".

"¿Es feliz?"

Sakura no dijo nada por un momento y luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina. "Ino es la persona más feliz que he visto. Ella está enamorada de Gaara y Sai, y ellos la aman." Ella se encogió de hombros, mirando más allá de la pequeña barra con taburetes que dividía la cocina y la sala de estar. "Es hermoso. No tradicionales en todo, pero todavía hermoso. Trabaja para ellos".

Sintió a Itachi caminar detrás ella. Puso su mano sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos. Se sentía bien cuando la tocó, como cuando Sasuke la había tocado. Se sentía bien.

"Entonces, ¿qué es?" Preguntó. "¿Tienes un problema con la idea de estar con dos hombres al mismo tiempo sexualmente?"

Había bromeado al respecto con Ino, había dicho que Ino tenía suerte. Eso había sido hacía mucho. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces.

Sacudió la cabeza. ―Un poco. Quiero decir, es un poco intimidante. Sin embargo, no es totalmente eso." En realidad no era que tuviera miedo de estar con dos hombres al mismo tiempo. Físicamente, la idea era muy interesante, emocionante.

El resto era simplemente sorprendente. La relación sería el doble de trabajo, en realidad, el doble del compromiso. Ella sería la vinculación de su vida, no sólo de un hombre, sino de dos.

Ella cerró los ojos, recordando a su madre. Su madre había adorado a su padre en un principio, lo había conocido y enamorado profundamente. Habían pensado que iba a durar para siempre, que nada podría separarlos. Su madre nunca había soñado con que su matrimonio acabaría de la forma en la que lo había hecho. Sin embargo, al poco de comenzar la relación, su padre se volvió muy dominante y sospechoso. En el momento en que Sakura nació, su padre golpeó a su madre a partir de los asuntos más nimios e infracciones leves, como no planchar la camisa correctamente.

La vida había sido tan difícil en aquel entonces. Su madre se mudaba y arrastraba a Sakura con ella, sólo para que su dulce marido la convenciera para volver a casa. Finalmente, erosionó tanto el sentido de su madre, su autoestima, le había lavado el cerebro tan efectivamente, que su madre había empezado a pensar que no podía alejarse de él. Que no tenía opciones y que ella dependía de él para todo.

Al crecer, Sakura había caminado sobre cáscaras de huevo en su casa. Su padre nunca había dirigido su ira sobre ella directamente, pero las cosas que hacía a veces sin querer metían a su mamá en problemas. Su casa nunca había sido una casa, había sido una zona de guerra. La vida se había convertido en una serie de estrategias dirigidas a mantenerlas a ella y a su madre, a salvo de su ira. Pero no había ninguna manera de vivir, definitivamente no para una niña menor de edad.

Sakura había crecido mucho y deprisa, sintiéndose como una madre para su madre en lugar de a la inversa. Luego, cuando ella cumplió diecisiete años, su padre casi había matado a su madre. Había sido cuando por fin había convencido para intentar huir.

Salieron de la casa en medio de la noche, sin maletas, pero con una gran suma de dinero en efectivo. Habían viajado por todo el país, sin dejar ningún rastro de papel, y se establecieron en una nueva ciudad, comenzando una nueva vida. Su madre había sido feliz durante un tiempo.

Pero nada de eso importaba al final.

Debido a que el hombre que su madre había amado con todo el corazón cuando ella había sido joven, su alma gemela supuestamente, le había seguido la pista de alguna manera y la asesinó.

Itachi se exaltó, sacudidos sus pensamientos. "Sólo dame una oportunidad. Por favor. La idea de no estar contigo es como si el aire se negara a dejarse respirar. Sé que es aterrador, pero me preocupo por ti, Sakura. Sasuke se preocupa por ti. Nunca haríamos nada que pudiera perjudicarte, así que si dices que te dejemos en paz, lo haremos." Hizo una pausa. "Pero por favor no nos pidas que hagamos eso", terminó en un susurro de corazón.

Ella se volvió hacia él. Sakura era consejera. Ella sabía mejor que la enfermera que esos temores sobre Sasuke y Itachi. Por cada hombre como su padre, había muchos hombres buenos y de amor. Sasuke y Itachi era buenos y cariñosos. Ella lo sentía en su corazón.

Su madre pensó lo mismo acerca de su padre una vez.

Sakura cerró sus ojos por un momento. Dios, lo único que ella quería era estabilidad. Suspiró. " Itachi, esto es todo tan... no tan normal", dijo en tono de disculpa.

Itachi la abrazó y la besó. Fue un beso dulce, que no lo habría esperado de un hombre como él. Éste era tierno, como si estuviera teniendo cuidado con ella... o tal vez disfrutando de ella. Sus labios rozaron suavemente, y ella podía sentir su aliento caliente contra su boca.

Ella lo agarró de los hombros mientras apretaba su boca en la suya. Abrió los labios de buena gana para él y gimió cuando su lengua buscó y encontró la suya.

Él la exploró, saboreándola, mordiendo el labio inferior y haciéndole el amor a su boca. La forma en que el hombre la besaba hizo que sus piernas se quedaran como la mantequilla.

Itachi poco a poco terminó el beso y apoyó su frente contra la suya. Su respiración era fuerte y la de ella también. "A veces no es normal eres muy, muy buena, Sakura.", Suspiró, se apartó de ella, cogió el abrigo de la parte posterior del sofá y caminó hacia la puerta.

Ella vaciló un momento y luego se dirigió hacia él. ―"Espera. Por favor, quédate. "

Se volvió hacia ella con preguntas en sus ojos.

"Quiero llegar a conocerte mejor", explicó. "Quédate para la cena."

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

Capitulo nueve:

Sólo permaneció allí. "¿Estás segura?"

¿Por favor? "

"Está bien." Puso su mano hacia abajo.

Itachi no podía ni siquiera saborear el pollo que acababa de comer. Cada fibra de su cuerpo parecía abrumado por la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado. No se dio cuenta del peligro que corría, lo malamente que se le escapaba su control. La quería a ella. Diablos, la necesitaba, como necesitaba el agua o la comida.

La idea de que había sido Sasuke el primero que había tocado sus pechos, lamido su piel y refugiado en su cuerpo suave le hizo temblar de ira. Quería nada más que hacer el amor con esta mujer, oírla suspirar en su oído, sentir su orgasmo dulce, de gran alcance que habría desencadenado sobre ella.

Había sido tan difícil separarse de ella, coger su abrigo y avanzar hacia la puerta.

Ella era como tocar el cielo. La separación era un infierno. Pero Itachi necesitaba asegurarse de que Sakura quería su compañía. Prefería vivir en el infierno que empujarla demasiado fuerte.

Sabía que Sakura lo necesitaba también. Ella los necesitaba a él y a Sasuke, pero ella no había estado esperando tanto tiempo, y su necesidad no era tan pronunciada como la de ellos. Ella probablemente no se aferraba a la última pizca de su control como él. Itachi sólo podía pensar en cómo Sasuke la había tocado, besado, y obtenido el éxtasis de su unión con ella por completo.

Itachi se estremeció. Dios, estaba celoso.

Se agachó y se frotó su duro miembro debajo de la mesa con una mano y agarró el tenedor con la otra. Se sentía culpable por eso desde que ella le habló de su infancia, derramando sus secretos en su regazo. Cosas íntimas, cosas que le hacían querer cogerla en sus brazos y besarla hasta eliminar la pena de su pasado. Las cosas que le hacían querer aferrarse a su paso y con ella en el futuro, crear un capullo cómodo y protector a su alrededor. Itachi ya sabía que Sasuke quería lo mismo para ella.

Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas y Itachi no podía soportarlo más. Dejó el tenedor, se apartó de la mesa y la cogió de la mano. Ella vino de buena gana con él al sofá y se apretó contra él.

"Dios, siento como que te conozco desde siempre", dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra su pecho. Una bocanada de su perfume seductor ascendió por los aires como burlándose de él. Cerró los ojos y ahogó un gemido.

Infierno. Él estaba en el infierno.

"Es nuestro vínculo, el vínculo que compartimos. Yo siento lo mismo por ti. Y mucho más."

Ella suspiró y su mente comenzó a pensar en cosas sexuales. Se oyó gemir mientras yacía debajo de él en la cama, mientras deslizaba su miembro en su raja ansiosa, muy excitada. Itachi sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar la imagen. Lo único que quería era aprisionarla bajo el sofá, quitarle la ropa y sumergirse en su interior.

Sí, esto era como el patinaje sobre hielo a través del infierno. Toda su voluntad de ser un caballero se derretía rápido.

"¿Y tú? murmuró. "Siento que te conozco, pero yo no..."

Le tomó un momento registrar su pregunta. Su mente estaba nublada por el aroma de su pelo y su piel, y la sensación de su cuerpo apretada tan íntimamente contra el suyo. "¿Yo?"

Ella rió suavemente. "Sí".

"Uh... bueno, yo provengo de Italia, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, apenas lo recuerdo. Llegue a Estados Unidos siendo joven, sólo un centenar y dos. Ese fue el año… ", buscó en su memoria ―1806. Yo era Gaelan desde que nací. Asumí el papel de mi padre. Yo nunca he pasado por lo que estás pasando, porque era una cosa natural que me gustaría crecer y convertirse en lo que soy. "

"Haces que suene tan natural. Pero no tienes ni idea de cómo suena para mí, es raro. "

Se encogió de hombros. "La realidad tiene muchas capas diferentes."

Ella lo miró y arqueó una ceja. "¿Y las mujeres?"

"He tenido mi parte justa".

"¿Alguna relación en serio?"

"Una de ellas, hace mucho tiempo. Era otra Teg Tylwyth, y un Gaelan además. Pero encontraron su tercera y perdió su interés en mí. Hubo otra, también. Un ser humano. La perdí por una enfermedad. "

Se sentó y puso su mejilla contra la palma de su mano. "Pobre bebé."

Él le agarró los dedos y la besó. "Confía en mí, ninguna de ellas podía compararse contigo", respondió con sinceridad, su voz ronca y una profunda resonancia para sus propios oídos. Lamió las puntas de uno de sus dedos y la oyó aguantar el aliento. Animado, deslizó un dedo entre sus labios y su lengua lo cubrió por encima. Chupaba el segundo nudillo, y luego a la base.

Los ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron con sus pupilas dilatadas. La mandíbula se le quedó un poco floja al verlo coger cada uno de sus dedos a su vez y deslizarlos en los rincones de la boca mientras le sostenía la mirada constantemente, poniendo todo lo que sentía por ella y todo lo que quería hacerle en sus ojos.

Sakura se lamió los labios, retirando la mano de su boca. Ella se inclinó y apretó la boca a la suya. Era como un arma de fuego en el cuerpo de Itachi. El entrelazó sus brazos, su mano se deslizo bajo el cabello de su cuello. Itachi inclinó su boca sobre la suya con un gruñido hambriento, salvaje.

Ella gemía desde la parte baja de la garganta y separó los labios para él. Probó calor y dulzura contra de su lengua. Él la quería sin ropa, quería su piel desnuda en sus manos y frotarla contra él. Quería que sus piernas se separaran, su enorme miembro dentro de ella y sus gemidos y suspiros resonando en sus oídos.

Por el momento, era todo lo que podía pensar.

"Sakura", murmuró contra sus labios. "Te quiero. Necesito más de ti..." El inclinó la boca hacia ella más agresivamente y ella le clavó la lengua en la boca con un sexy gemido.

Itachi pasó una mano por su espalda, bajo la camiseta, y la deslizó por su piel lisa y suave hasta llegar al broche de su sujetador. Se deshizo de él con un movimiento de sus dedos y sus pechos cayeron libres de las copas. Colocó la mano en la parte de delante, y con la otra mano le rozó el pezón hacia atrás y adelante hasta que se endureció como una piedra pequeña.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento con la boca abierta y se apartó de él. Se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos tambaleándose mientras se alejaba, aunque no podía ver con claridad.

"Sakura", le preguntó alarmado. "¿Estás bien?"

Sakura apenas podía sostenerse en sus piernas. Se sentía húmeda y dolorida entre los muslos y todo su cuerpo zumbaba con conocimiento de Itachi. "Estoy... bien", respondió ella, siguiendo su camino hacia el pasillo. Ella realmente no tenía ni idea de donde tenía la cabeza.

Hace tres días había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida en una primera cita con un hombre que apenas conocía. Ahora, aquí estaba, justo a punto de dormir con otro hombre. Hace una semana, había llevado una vida mundana y normal.

Agradable.

Sin complicaciones.

Le había costado años lograrlo.

Sakura cerró los ojos y extendió la mano sintiendo la pared enfrente de ella. Y, sin embargo, lo único que quería ahora era a Itachi. Dios, quería a Sasuke también. Ella quería a los dos a la vez, besarla, acariciarla... joder.

Lo que es más, quería su amor.

Ella cerró los ojos aún más. Ya, incluso ahora, podía sentir emociones complejas, por ambos hombres. Sentía un profundo respeto, un cuidado íntimo.

Estaba al borde de un ataque de amor, y si no velaba por sí misma esta vez podría hacerse mucho daño. Ella tuvo que recordarse a sí misma de nuevo por qué podría ser una mala idea.

"Yo apenas te conozco," ella resopló cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo de Itachi a sus espaldas.

"Eso no es verdad y lo sabes."

Ella lo sabía. A un cierto nivel muy profundo que siempre había conocido Sasuke y a Itachi. Sakura se lamió los labios y tragó saliva. "Sabes lo que quiero decir." Le temblaba la voz.

Puso una mano en cada lado de su rostro y la apretó contra la pared. Su respiración se sentía caliente en el hombro. Le apartó el pelo un poco y besó el lugar sensible justo debajo de su oreja. "Tenemos tiempo para conocernos unos a otros, Sakura. No se puede negar el sentimiento instintivo que sientes hacia mí, ¿verdad? "

"No" dijo con un suspiro. Era tan extraño, tan aterrador. "Eres muy convincente... para mí".

Se rió suavemente con un sexy sonido áspero en bruto que la hizo estremecerse y la besó de nuevo. "¿Obligar? Bueno, eso es un buen comienzo".

"Podrías ser... algo más que convincente", admitió con un suspiro. Estaba perdiendo esta batalla. Muy pronto estaría desnuda y gimiendo en los brazos de este hombre.

Su respiración sonaba áspera y dulce en su oído. Itachi dejó que sus manos recorriesen su cintura, y luego más suavemente hasta pasado el borde inferior de la camisa a sus pechos desnudos. La sensación de sus manos grandes y cálidas y lo que sospechaba que podían hacer en ella, le hizo contener el aliento en la garganta.

"¿Me deseas, Sakura? ¿Quieres que te suba la falda y te empuje contra este muro? Porque quiero hacer eso", jadeó. "De hecho, es casi todo lo que puedo pensar ahora mismo"

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!... =)**_

_***Sakuita 01***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***marijf22***_

_***onelei***_

_***danny***_

_***sakurita 99***_

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	6. Chapters 10 y 11

**Aclaración:**

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSakuIta, ya que la original esta escrita por Anya Bast y se titula " Tempedt by two (Tentada por dos)", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes.

3-La narración y pensamientos estan de parte de los tres personajes principales.

CATEGORÍA:**"M". SI SON MENORES DE EDAD**(o por lo menos mayores de 16) **ABSTENGANCEN Y SI QUEREN LEERLO**(si es así los comprendo, yo hago lo mismo xD) **ESTAN ADVERTIDOS ;)**

AU-LENGUAJE BULGAR- TRIO.

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

Capitulo 10:

Él puso los pezones entre sus dedos y Sakura sintió que su sexo pulsante más caliente. Un chorrito de crema se deslizó lentamente por la cara interna del muslo.

"Sí", dijo con voz trémula. "Dios me ayude, eso es exactamente lo que quiero."

"Quiero follarte, Sakura. Largo y duro, hasta que ambos nos corramos. Quiero hacerte el amor, el placer lento y fácil, y entrar en tu cuerpo una y otra vez. "

Su sexo respondió a sus palabras como si hubiera sido despertado con la mano. Su clítoris creció hinchado y sensible. "Sí", dijo entre dientes. "Dios, sí."

Se agachó y recogió su falda con una mano, sacándola hacia arriba, por la cintura. El arrastre lento del material sobre su carne la hizo estremecerse.

Su mano le rozó el estómago, sumergiendo su parte inferior sobre su montículo a través de su ropa interior. Gimió en la garganta. "No puedo esperar a tocarte."

Itachi metió la mano en la parte delantera de sus bragas. Frotó sobre su clítoris y deslizó su dedo medio en su calor.

Sakura se agarró al borde de la ventana con una mano y con la otra se sujetó contra la pared. Un suspiro duro y rápido silbó entre los labios de Itachi con suavidad. Metió los dedos dentro y fuera de ella muy lentamente, una y otra y otra vez. Tocando su humedad mientras empapaba su mano en su deseo. Su coño estaba sensible, caliente y resbaladizo con su crema.

Empujó sus bragas hasta las rodillas y puso un dedo de la otra mano sobre su ano, despertando todos los nervios para, a continuación, pulsarlo con cuidado.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento, a continuación, se quejó. Quería decirle que dejara de... realmente debía decirle que se detuviera, pero la invasión se sentía como nada de lo que había sentido nunca antes. Pronto sería follada en ambos lugares, con una deliciosa penetración rítmica que acabó con todo el pensamiento de su mente y la llevó cerca de un punto culminante.

"¿Q-qué me estás haciendo?" Jadeó ella.

"Ah, bebé," Itachi susurró mientras la follaba con calma en los dos lugares al mismo tiempo. "¿Es esta tu primera vez?"

"Sí", susurró.

Él mantuvo la doble penetración suave, apretando su cuerpo contra la pared con cada empuje hacia adentro. Él gimió cuando sus músculos vaginales ondularon alrededor de su dedo. Ella se tambaleaba al filo de un clímax poderoso. "Has sido descuidada en tu vida sexual, pero tienes mucho que esperar. ¿Te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo ahora?"

"Sí," dijo ella con voz entrecortada. No podía dejar de inclinar la cabeza un poco, ofreciéndole su trasero. La sensación de tener tanto su sexo y el ano estimulados al mismo tiempo era increíble. Las emociones que parecían fundirse juntas hasta que ella no pudo separarlas. Podía sentir cómo estaba mojada y por su vida tanto como debería haber sido la sorprendió, nada en el mundo podría haberla obligado a decirle a Itachi que parara.

"¿Vas a correrte?"

"Dios, sí", dijo jadeando. "No te detengas. Por favor, no pares.

"Oh, cariño, no lo haré. Me encanta verte así, con la falda en la cintura y las bragas hasta los tobillos, contra la pared y gimiendo por mí. Espero verte así muy a menudo en el futuro".

Esas palabras la enviaron derecho a una espiral en el borde. Mantuvo el lento, fácil deslizamiento de los dedos dentro y fuera de su cuerpo cuando entró duro.

Sintió como se empapaba la mano cuando gritó. Sus músculos alrededor de sus dedos pulsando, aún los de su sexo.

"Date la vuelta", dijo entrecortadamente.

Ella se volvió.

"Maldita sea, es la cosa más bonita que he visto nunca" gruñó. Él la besó con fuerza mientras que el final de su clímax todavía recorría su cuerpo. Al mismo tiempo, se levantó y tiró las bragas, tirando su vestido por la cintura hacia abajo y quedándose tan sólo con los zapatos y la falda hasta la cintura.

Itachi se llevó las manos a la cintura de su pantalón. Buscó a tientas, intentando deshacerse de ellos y finalmente liberado su miembro. Estaba rígido y listo, ancho y largo. Sólo la sensación de tenerlo en la mano la hacía humedecerse aún más entre los muslos.

Itachi enganchó una pierna alrededor de su cintura, dirigió su miembro hacia ella y la empujó ― Itachi, sí- gimió ante la sensación de ser llenada y estirada al límite máximo. Era como si hubiera desaparecido una parte de sí misma que había olvidado. Había sido así también con Sasuke.

Itachi cerró los ojos puso su mano plana contra la pared al lado de su cabeza y exhaló rápidamente. "Dios, te sientes bien."

Abrió los ojos y mantuvo su mirada cuando se cruzó con ella mientras él la alzaba.

Sus manos buscaron y encontraron los puños de la camisa y movieron las caderas hacia abajo golpeando y tratando de conseguir profundizar cada vez más dentro de su cuerpo.

Itachi mantuvo el ritmo lento, tan lento y fácil que la hizo temblar de placer. Tenía la espalda contra la pared y cada impulso la empujaba contra él, aunque no le dolía.

Por supuesto, ella no sentía ningún dolor.

Cerró los ojos rompiendo su mirada. Su cuerpo se trasladó hacia el punto de empuje. Era como un baile que había bailado un millón de veces. Su pene encajaba perfectamente. La cabeza frotaba de manera sensible el lugar más profundo de su interior con cada empuje y su cuerpo friccionaba su clítoris a la perfección.

" Itachi", susurró, mirándolo a los ojos. "Voy a correrme." Cerró los ojos y sintió a sus músculos apretar y liberarse alrededor de su longitud y su crema haciendo que el cuerpo de él penetrara aún más fácilmente en ella. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando las olas de su orgasmo se estrellaron sobre ella.

Cuando el último espasmo la había atravesado, Itachi aceleró el ritmo. La levantó y, empujó más rápido y más duro en sus profundidades. Al mismo tiempo, dejó una mano, la misma que había utilizado antes, perdida de nuevo y jugando con su ano. Esta vez no se sacudió de la sorpresa.

―"¿Te gusta cuando te toco aquí?" Le gruñó al oído.

"Sí" jadeó. Ella debería haber estado sorprendida y consternada pero le resultaba muy agradable.

Le pasó un dedo por la abertura pequeña, estrecha y lo metió dentro y fuera.

Sakura acompasó el movimiento de las caderas hacia delante cuando otro punto culminante coqueteó duro con su cuerpo. Hundió sus dedos en los brazos para apoyarse.

"Uno de nosotros te tendrá por aquí querida Sakura", murmuró. "Mientras que el otro follará este dulce sexo tan apretado tuyo".

"Uhn", fue lo único que pudo decir en respuesta. Estaba perdida en una bruma de placer.

Se inclinó y le atrapó el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes, tirando suavemente de ella. Se relajó. "Creo que te gustaría tener a dos hombres a la vez. Me puedo imaginarme la ilusión que te haría. Cuéntame. ¿Te gustaría eso?"

"S- sí, tal vez," ella resopló.

Añadió uno dedo más suavemente al primero y la orientación dentro y fuera. Era sólo un poco... lo suficiente.

Sakura gritó cuando su punto culminante la golpeó con toda su fuerza, esta vez más fuerte que los otros dos. Esta vez, su orgasmo explotó. Itachi empujo profundamente dentro de ella y sintió como su miembro saltaba. Gimió bajo cerca de su oído cuando le disparó a su entrada.

"¡Ah, joder!", dijo con voz entrecortada. "Se siente tan bien."

Se aferró a ella con fuerza después de que ambos habían disminuido su clímax, cada uno con la respiración fatigada. Por último, Itachi se retiró de ella y la abrazó besándola en la frente, cara y la boca y enredando sus manos por el pelo.

"Quédate conmigo esta noche", murmuró en la curva de su garganta. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que ella hubiera pensado en decirlas.

Itachi se quedó inmóvil contra ella. Él alzó su cara a la suya. ―¿De veras?

Se humedeció los labios y desvió la mirada, casi sin creer que lo había preguntado. "Quiero dormir junto a ti esta noche y despertar a tu lado por la mañana."

" Sasuke se pondrá celoso", dijo con una nota de diversión en su voz.

Ella sonrió, tratando de ignorar la sensación de que realmente quería estar adormeciendo entre los dos hombres.

Se dieron una ducha juntos, cada uno enjabonando el cuerpo del otro hasta que estaban listos para otra vez. Se desplomaron en la cama, sus cabellos y las pieles aún húmedas, los besos y la exploración de uno a otro con entusiasmo, con las manos ocupadas y la boca también.

Sakura no podía creer lo atractivo que era Itachi. Tenía músculos, pero no demasiados. Su pecho era amplio y poderoso, pero no exageradamente inflado, como un levantador de pesas.

Su esbelta cintura estrecha y su trasero eran las cosas más bonitas que jamás había visto. Ella al parecer no podía mantener sus manos lejos de él.

Ella lamió y besó el exceso de agua fuera de su hombro mientras se ponía bajo él y separaba los muslos con la rodilla. Le hizo sentir drogada con el deseo, todo el mundo podría volar alrededor de ellos y ni siquiera le importaría. Sakura se sintió completamente inmersa en él y le encantó.

Más allá de su ventana se oyó el primer golpeteo de la lluvia y el trueno. Hizo que lo que ahora compartía con Itachi pareciese aún más acogedor e íntimo.

Ella le permitió establecerse en la cuna de su pelvis, su pene en reposo en contra de la entrada de su sexo. Se quedaron así durante unos segundos, Itachi mirándola con algo así como sorpresa en sus ojos. Su cabello húmedo ensombreciendo su rostro, recorrió su frente. Afuera la lluvia aumentó junto con los relámpagos y truenos. Se sentía cómoda, era agradable estar en los brazos de Itachi, mientras fuera una tormenta causaba estragos.

Itachi la cogió de las muñecas y les cubrió con el colchón por encima de sus cabezas, lo que obligó a su cuerpo a arquearse. La comodidad agradable de repente se convirtió en pasión y urgencia cuando sintió a su cuerpo a responder a su dominio sexual. Su respiración se entrecortaba y su sexo se puso más caliente y húmedo. Él la mantuvo así por un momento, contemplando su cara, luego la besó. Su lengua se deslizaba por sus labios y a la vez besaba posesivamente su boca.

Mientras cambió la posición de sus caderas y deslizó un poco la cabeza de su miembro dentro de ella. Sakura se quedó sin aliento ante la sensación de la longitud y la anchura estirando los músculos de su sexo cada vez más y más profundo.

Mantuvo sus muñecas pegadas a la cama y la lengua en su boca mientras la follaba dura, profunda y constantemente. No pasó mucho tiempo para correrse.

Los músculos de su sexo pulsaron alrededor de su miembro cuando ella llegó al orgasmo. Itachi capturó todos sus gritos y lamentos con la lengua.

Por último, también se corrió, disparando profundamente en el centro de ella.

A medida que se acurrucaban bajo las mantas y sábanas de la cama de Sakura, la tormenta aún sacudía las ventanas de su habitación. Se acurrucó en los brazos de Itachi, apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho y cayó en uno de los mejores sueños que había tenido en su vida.

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

Capitulo 11:

Sakura se despertó con el olor del café recién hecho. Frotándose los ojos, apartó las mantas y se encontró desnuda. Temblando, se puso su bata y se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde Itachi se encontraba en toda su gloria sin camisa. Sólo llevaba los pantalones, nada más, y Sakura tuvo que pararse un momento para admirar la vista.

Se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. "Mañana".

"¿Mañana?".

Se acercó a ella y la arrastró contra su pecho para darle un beso. Al parecer, no le importaba mucho el aliento mañanero. Su barba le raspó la mejilla, pero ella no le dio importancia. "Dios, te ves preciosa por la mañana", murmuró contra sus labios antes de liberarla.

Se tocó el pelo alborotado y sonrió. "Mentiroso".

"Yo no estoy mintiendo." Sus ojos se oscurecieron "Si yo no creyese que estás dolorida, te querría ahora de nuevo".

Sintió un rubor sexual envolverla duro y rápido. La excitación la llenó tan rápido que la dejó sin aliento. "No voy a decir que no sea una herida pequeña, pero es un buen tipo de dolor." Ella se mordió el labio inferior antes de sonreír y bajando la voz sugerentemente. "Si quieres una vez más creo que podría…"

La boca cerrada sobre la suya le robó el resto de la frase, junto con su aliento.

Itachi la acompañó unos pasos atrás, hasta el mostrador de la cocina que estaba detrás de ella. Se sentía mareada, casi desmayada de quererlo otra vez. Era como una especie de droga que acabara de probar y ahora no se cansaba de ella.

Itachi le arrancó la bata abierta y metió su mano dentro para encontrar su cintura desnuda. Ella levantó su pierna, deslizándola a lo largo de su cadera. El roce de los pantalones contra el sexo al descubierto la hizo estremecerse y suspiro.

Mientras deslizaba su mano por detrás de su culo, alguien llamó a la puerta con golpes duros.

Paró, con su boca en la suya. Luego juró en voz baja. "Es Sasuke."

Por un momento, Sakura se sintió culpable. Se sentía como si hubiera sido infiel.

Pero eso era una tontería. Por supuesto, ella no había sido infiel a ninguno. Ella ni siquiera con Sasuke... o Itachi, no oficialmente. Incluso si así hubiera sido, estaban tratando de obtener de ella una relación de trío, por lo que tenía perfecto derecho a dormir con cualquiera de ellos.

La realidad era estremecedora y no desagradable.

Se relajó. "¿Quieres abrir?" Preguntó.

Él sonrió. "Yo prefiero violarte contra el mostrador de la cocina, pero sí." Itachi la soltó y ella se subió su bata de baño mientras respondía a la puerta.

Sasuke entró con una mirada adusta en su rostro. Aceptó la escena doméstica acogedora, al ver claramente que Itachi había pasado la noche allí. En su mano sostenía un ramo de margaritas. A pesar de que Sakura sabía que no había hecho nada malo, todavía sentía una punzada de inquietud y podía sentir el estallido de celos que emanaba de Sasuke. Era obvio que estaba tratando de estar conforme con el hecho de que Itachi había pasado la noche con ella, pero él no lo estaba manejando muy bien.

Ella se acercó y cogió las flores. "Gracias. ¿Sabías que las margaritas son mis flores favoritas?"

Sasuke la cogió contra él y la besó suavemente en la boca. "Sólo lo sospechaba, mi amor."

"¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros?" Preguntó Itachi. "Sólo iba a hacer tortillas".

"¿Tortillas?" Sakura preguntó con sorpresa. "No creo que tenga ingredientes suficientes para hacerlas."

Itachi sonrió. "Tienes todo lo que necesito" dijo, y luego se puso serio. Había un doble significado notable en lo que había dicho.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirándola y Sakura sintió la presión en ese sentido.

Dos hombres. Dios, dos de ellos. No creía que pudiera manejar una relación seria con un hombre, mucho menos dos, y la forma en que la miraban... Ambos tenían expectativas y esas expectativas se sentían muy fuertes en este momento.

De pronto, nerviosa, tenía que estar en cualquier lugar, pero no cerca de los dos.

"Uh. Yo voy a vestirme. Tengo que ir a trabajar pronto." Ella corrió al cuarto de baño.

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

Sakura se revolvió en la cama, en medio de una poderosa pesadilla. La consciencia tembló, haciendo que comprendiera que estaba soñando, pero no pudo alejase de los recuerdos que asaltaron su mente.

La Sakura de siete años escuchó a su padre gritarle algo a su madre en el cuarto de estar. Haciendo una mueca, apretó sus manos contra sus oídos mientras algo se rompía en el suelo y la voz suave y alta de su madre llenó el apartamento.

Sakura saltó de la silla en la que había estado sentada rodeada por sus muñecas. Agarró al señor Teddy y se arrastró por debajo de la cama, donde estaba segura. Apretando al señor Teddy contra ella con un brazo, se acostó sobre un lado y volvió a taparse los oídos con las manos, intentando no escuchar lo que estaba pasando en la casa.

La escena cambió al pequeño apartamento que su madre y ella habían alquilado cuando llegaron a la ciudad de California. Sakura colocaba la vajilla limpia en el armario mientras su madre estaba sentada bebiendo te en la mesa de la cocina.

Una oscuridad apareció en el escenario, creciendo hasta oscurecer todo. Su madre reía por algo que Sakura había dicho... y la puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió violentamente. Allí estaba su padre, más enfadado de lo que nunca le había visto.

Un plato se cayó de las manos de Sakura y se estrelló contra el linóleo.

Sakura se sentó como un rayo en la cama, gritando. Los recuerdos que seguían al plato roto en el suelo eran los únicos que no podía recordar. Eran demasiado dolorosos. Cerró los ojos, alejándolos de ella.

Quizás algún día pudiera tratar con esas imágenes, pero ahora no... Quizás nunca.

Respirando con dificultad, echó las sábanas atrás y se levantó. Estaba sola en su dormitorio. El tic tac del reloj en su mesilla de noche era el único ruido en su apartamento. Una parte de ella era feliz de estar sola, pero otra parte deseaba que Itachi o Sasuke estuvieran aquí para que la abrazaran y le dijeran que todo iba a salir bien.

Qué increíble que ella pensara instantáneamente en ellos si deseaba ser reconfortada.

Temblando, cogió su albornoz y fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

Había ido a consejeros, a un montón. Todos ellos le habían recomendado hacer terapia. Sakura sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo separando sus problemas del trabajo. Si de algo había servido sus problemas personales era para hacerla un mejor asesor, un mejor sirviente de las mujeres que la habían necesitado. Eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Sakura nunca iba a recuperarse completamente de los violentos hechos de su pasado.

Había algunas heridas que el tiempo no podía borrar.

Cogió un vaso del armario y se quedó quieta mirando la pila de platos. La pena le agarrotó el estómago.

El teléfono sonó. El sonido estridente hizo que Sakura saltara. Dejó el vaso y cogió el teléfono ―¿Sí?

―¿Sakura? -La voz de Sasuke.

El alivio la recorrió antes de que pudiera procesar su reacción. ―Sí.

―¿Estás bien? -le preguntó.

Ella calló. ―Es medianoche, Sasuke. ¿Por qué llamas para preguntarme algo así?

Sasuke ahogó un suspiro. ―Puedo sentirte, Sakura. Tus emociones, me refiero. Puedo sentir el flujo y el reflujo. Itachi también puede, pero yo soy un poco más sensitivo en esa área. Me despertaste.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, luchando contra las lágrimas. Algo dentro suyo no quería que Sasuke estuviera conectado así con ella. La asustaba. Tembló.

―¿Sakura? -preguntó tras un momento en el que ella no dijo nada ―¿Estás ahí?

―Y-yo tuve una pesadilla -respondió con voz baja y entrecortada, a punto de llorar e intentando no sucumbir.

―¿Una realmente mala, eh, Sakura?

Sólo pudo asentir, incluso sabiendo que Sasuke no podía verla. La preocupación y la emoción en su voz la hicieron romperse. Podría haber sido capaz de suprimir sus sentimientos por la pesadilla si él no hubiera llamado, pero parecía que él estaba sacando todo de ella.

Ella odiaba eso también, porque le hacía tener miedo.

―Deja que vaya, Sakura -Hizo una pausa. ―Todo lo que quiero es abrazarte, sentirte respirar. Eso es todo. ¿De acuerdo? Sin peticiones.

Sakura suspiró, sus emociones respecto a Sasuke e Itachi eran un completo lío.

Una parte de ella sólo quería colgar el teléfono y no dejarle entrar en su vida de la forma en que él quería entrar. Otra parte sabía que en los brazos de Sasuke podría encontrar un respiro esta noche.

La última parte ganó.

Miró la cocina con la pila de platos. ―Eeeh... -respondió con voz temblorosa. ―¿Puedo ir yo allí?

Silencio. Y entonces ―Por supuesto. Puedes venir siempre que quieras, amor -respondió con su voz baja y rica. ―¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte?

―No, gracias. Llegaré en unos veinte minutos.

―No puedo esperar.

Sakura colgó y miró la cocina durante un rato, comprendiendo que no quería nada más que la tranquilidad de Sasuke esta noche, quería sus fuertes brazos rodeándola para protegerla del pasado. Secó sus mejillas y fue a vestirse. No podía llegar a donde Sasuke lo suficientemente rápido. Sakura no quería saber por qué.

Se vistió rápidamente y condujo hasta el edificio de apartamentos de Sasuke en la parte más rica de la ciudad, donde todos los banqueros, abogados... y guerreros Galean Tylwyth Teg vivían. Al portero del clásico edificio histórico le habían dado instrucciones para que la dejaran pasar. La escoltó hasta el ascensor y apretó el botón del piso de Sasuke.

Sasuke abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar y su corazón se paró por un momento. Incluso con la cara cubierta de lágrimas y el pelo despeinado era adorable. Quizás por su cara cubierta de lágrimas y su pelo despeinado. Todo lo que Sasuke quería en ese momento era abrazarla, protegerla y calmarla.

Y quería hacerlo para siempre.

Quería trazar cada parte de su cuerpo con sus dedos y quererla. Quería atesorar y adorar su espíritu, su respiración, sus sueños y sus pesadillas. Quería amar cada parte de esta mujer de forma incondicional. La fuerza de ese deseo hizo que se atragantara.

Pero vio la inseguridad en sus ojos cuando ella pasó el vestíbulo. Vio cautela y miedo. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno para lo que querían Sasuke y Itachi.

Cerró la puerta. Sin decir una palabra, la abrazó. Sakura dejó caer su bolso al suelo y devolvió su abrazo. Él notó su temblor contra él, probablemente llorando.

Ella dejó que la levantara en sus brazos y la llevara a su dormitorio. La sentó en la cama y le quitó el abrigo, los zapatos y el resto de las ropas.

Ella miró la cama, sorprendida por las medidas.

―Se hizo de encargo -le explicó ―Soy alto, así que mi cama es larga y un poco más grande que la king-size- No le explicó que la había encargado hace poco, esperando que la relación entre los tres se asentara.

Sakura pareció aceptar su explicación y lo ayudó a que le quitara la ropa, murmurando que quería sentir su piel desnuda contra la de él. Sasuke estaba más que feliz de darle ese deseo.

Con cada pedazo de piel cremosa que iba descubriendo, sólo quería más, pero ahora no era el momento de pedirle cosas así. Necesitaba su apoyo y él se lo iba a dar. Una vez que estuvo bellamente desnuda, la metió en su cama, se quitó su bata y se metió en la cama con ella.

Ella se amoldó a su cuerpo en el momento en que él los cubrió con las sábanas y apoyó la cabeza bajo su barbilla con un profundo suspiro. Sus manos recorrieron los costados y el pecho de él con curiosidad, y Sasuke apretó los dientes, resistiendo el ansia de hacer cualquier otra cosa menos abrazarla.

Nada de peticiones le había dicho él y pensaba cumplirlo.

―Era una pesadilla sobre mi madre -susurró ella.

Los brazos de él se apretaron a su alrededor. ―Eso me había imaginado- Hizo una pausa, intentando no presionarla. ―Puedes contármela si quieres. Si no, está bien.

Sakura se quedó en silencio unos momentos antes de contestar. ―Dejó una herida en mi corazón, Sasuke. Estoy dañada. Lo que hizo mi padre, jodió mi habilidad para tener relaciones. ¿Lo entiendes?

―Deja que Itachi y yo te curemos. Déjanos entrar y haremos todo lo que podamos para que tu miedo desaparezca. -Él la besó en la cabeza. ―Puedes confiar en nosotros. Con tu cuerpo, con tu corazón y con tu mente.

Ella no dijo nada. Sólo se agarró a él como si estuviera ahogándose en el medio del océano y sólo él pudiera mantenerla a flote.

Finalmente, su respiración le indicó que se había quedado dormida, a pesar de que Sasuke no pudo pegar un ojo hasta que ya casi era hora de levantarse. No con el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo y el aroma de su pelo inundando sus sentidos. Efectivamente se quedó dormido con una enorme erección.

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!... =)**_

_***sakkuharuu***_

_***DULCECITO311* **_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***sakurita-akatsuki***_

_***Guest* **_(2)

_***meli-haruno-chan***_

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


	7. Chapters 12 y 13

**Aclaración:**

1-Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestado para poder adaptar esta historia.

2-La historia es una adaptación a SasuSakuIta, ya que la original esta escrita por Anya Bast y se titula " Tempedt by two (Tentada por dos)", a mi parecer esta historia es muy buena, por eso quise compartirla con ustedes.

3-La narración y pensamientos estan de parte de los tres personajes principales.

CATEGORÍA:**"M". SI SON MENORES DE EDAD**(o por lo menos mayores de 16) **ABSTENGANCEN Y SI QUEREN LEERLO**(si es así los comprendo, yo hago lo mismo xD) **ESTAN ADVERTIDOS ;)**

AU-LENGUAJE VULGAR-LEMON- TRIO.

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

Capitulo 12:

Se despertó con la celestial sensación de la boca de Sakura alrededor de su erección.

Un gemido de placer que había empezado en algún lugar cerca de los dedos de sus pies se escapó de su garganta cuando se despertaba. Él enredó los dedos en su pelo cuando ella deslizó sus labios a lo largo de su miembro, chupándolo hasta el final de su garganta.

― Sakura -suspiró―.Vas a matarme.

Ella le lanzó una mirada juguetona, y luego volvió a deslizar su boca hasta su base. Sasuke cerró los ojos y se arqueó de placer. Su lengua bailó con timidez a lo largo de su miembro. El interior de su boca era caliente, asedado. El ver su cabeza a la altura de su pelvis y la sensación de su pelo acariciando sus muslos era suficiente para llevarlo hasta el borde de la eyaculación. Su cuerpo dio un tirón cuando luchó contra ello.

Él se incorporó y la levantó por los hombros. ―Quiero estar dentro de ti cuando me corra, Sakura -jadeó. ―Quiero sentir tus músculos vibrando alrededor de mi miembro cuando me corra.

Sakura abandonó su trabajo y lo dejó echarla sobre el colchón. ―No tengo ninguna objeción particular al respecto suspiró.

Impresionado miró a la bella mujer delante de él, sus cabellos rosas rodeaban su cara y descansaban sobre las sábanas. Ella arqueó su espalda, mostrando sus pechos y su sexo rosado y mojado.

Él se acercó a ella, una mano sosteniéndolo apoyada en el colchón al lado de su cabeza mientras la otra mano subía por el muslo de ella en dirección su sexo.

Ella jadeó cuando su dedo exploró sus pliegues a través de su humedad hasta encontrar su excitado clítoris.

―¿Te gusta? -Le preguntó mirándola a la cara. Ella cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Hacía eso cuando estaba muy excitada, como él iba a descubrir en breves. Era una costumbre adquirida.

Ella asintió.

Él pasó su dedo por sus labios interiores, acariciándola hasta que tembló y pudo sentir el calor húmedo de su sexo más intensamente. ―¿Y esto? -murmuró.

―Sí -gimió ella.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y capturó con su boca uno de sus pezones mientras introducía un dedo en ella, abriéndola, y rápidamente introdujo otro. Sus músculos se arremolinaron alrededor de sus dedos. Estaba tan caliente, tan estrecha. Él lamió su pezón y con cuidado la mordió.

Sakura respondió gimiendo y hundiendo sus talones en el colchón. Movió sus caderas, ayudando para que sus dedos la follaran.

Él no pudo soportarlo más.

Sacó sus dedos de su sexo, le abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo y emplazó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su vagina. Podía sentir el calor que ella emitía.

―Por favor -suspiró Sakura. Y empujó sus caderas hacia él. La punta de su miembro se deslizó dentro de ella, y él cerró los ojos por el placer. La penetró lentamente, alimentándola con la largura de su pene centímetro a centímetro, hasta que casi metió sus pelotas dentro de ella también.

―Sí, Sasuke, por favor. Quiero sentirte.

Ella movió sus caderas y él sintió todos sus asedados músculos internos ondulándose alrededor de su miembro. Se retiró hasta la punta y volvió a penetrarla, haciendo que los dos jadearan. Juntos impusieron un ritmo natural y fácil.

Sasuke se balanceó hacia atrás, mirando la entrada y la retirada de su miembro dentro de ese calor dulce, su pene brillante por los fluidos de ella. Miró cómo la cabeza de su miembro se adentraba entre sus labios interiores y se sumergía en su sexo una y otra vez.

Mojando su dedo pulgar, masajeó su clítoris. Sakura se hizo polvo bajo su dedo, con una mirada de necesidad en sus ojos.

Él mantuvo su mirada mientras la follaba más deprisa, sintiendo que su orgasmo llegaba al mismo tiempo que el de ella. Sakura tembló y luego casi gritó cuando su orgasmo estalló. Los músculos de su sexo le ordeñaron cuando se corrió con un lago y duro orgasmo, arrastrándolo hasta el precipicio de su propio orgasmo y lanzándolo.

Sasuke se hundió profundamente en su dulce sexo, y sintió los increíbles temblores del placer corriendo por su cuerpo cuando se corrió.

Cuando se calmaron, él bajó su cuerpo hasta ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y besándola profundamente. Él vio cómo ella miraba alrededor y se fijaba en las esposas montadas en el cabecero de la cama.

―¿Para qué son? -preguntó ella.

Él le apartó el pelo de la cara ―Para atarte con ellas, cariño -murmuró en su oído. Ella tembló. Él la besó en las mejillas hasta que alcanzó su boca. ―Te sientes mejor, supongo -le dijo contra sus labios.

Él sintió que sonreía ―Una noche contigo cura todos los males. Además, no podía dejar que esa maravillosa erección que sentía presionando contra mi esta mañana se fuera sin un premio.

―Eres increíble.

―Esto ha sido increíble. Todavía no me he recuperado. Me gusta despertarme así.

―Podrías despertarte así todas las mañanas.

Algo oscuro relampagueó en sus ojos y ella apartó la mirada.

Sasuke lo ignoró, a pesar de que le preocupaba. Él se movió arrastrándola con él.

Ella acabó echada sobre su pecho. Él apartó el pelo de su cara, pasándolo por detrás de su oreja. ―¿Estás bien? ¿De verdad?

Ella tembló un poco ―Sí, lo estoy. Quiero decir que estoy tan bien como puede estar una persona que vio cómo su padre asesinaba a su madre.

Sasuke no dijo nada y luego murmuró ―Tuvo que ser duro. Y ahora tienes no sólo a un hombre, sino a dos- Hizo una pausa ―Imagino que tienes problemas en confiar en los hombres.

Se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo inapropiado en el momento en que ella se sentó en la cama y se apartó de él ―Conscientemente -replicó ella lentamente ―Sé que ni tú ni Itachi sois como mi padre. Pero... tengo miedo

―Es comprensible.

Ella lo miró ―¿De verdad?

Él sonrió ―Por supuesto. Sólo pasar tiempo conmigo y con Itachi puede hacer que esos miedos desaparezcan -Hizo una pausa ―Es sábado.

Ella sonrió ―Sí, lo es.

―¿Estarías de acuerdo en unirte a Itachi y a mi durante el fin de semana? Hoy y mañana, aquí en mi apartamento. Sé que no va a ser suficiente para que todos esos miedos desaparezcan, pero puede ayudar un poco. Además, sería divertido.

Él había planeado preguntárselo antes, pero al ver lo asustada que estaba con el compromiso de ella con Itachi y él, supo que era lo más importante. Necesitaban probarle que se preocupaban por ella y que podía confiar en ellos.

Ella sonrió. ―Eres malvado al tentarme así. ¿Cómo puedo resistir la oferta de sexo increíble con dos de los hombres más macizos que he visto en toda mi vida? -Ella se quedó callada un momento ―Dos hombres que me gustan mucho... en todos los sentidos

―Hay una condición -Hizo una pausa ―Quiero que te sometas a Itachi y a mi. Confía en nosotros... sólo durante este fin de semana. Déjanos hacer lo que queramos contigo

Ella se mordió el labio ―Confiar... hoy y mañana. Dos días de esclavitud sexual con dos hombres maravillosos. Suena...intrigante.

La esperanza hizo saltar el pecho de Sasuke. ―¿Es eso un sí?

―Hazme un café y pensaré en ello.

―Hecho- Sasuke se levantó, sintiendo su mirada sobre él cuando buscaba su ropa tirada. Él se volvió hacia ella ―¿Vas a ducharte?

Ella asintió.

―Esperando que dijeras que sí a mi proposición, he puesto unas cosas en la ducha para que las uses. Las he puesto con magia- caminó hasta ella y la cogió por la barbilla, haciendo que lo miraba. ―¿Úsalo, vale? Es para tu seguridad y para prepararte para las cosas que Itachi y yo haremos contigo este fin de semana

―Eh... vale respondió temblando.

Él la besó y fue a la cocina.

Itachi y él tenían que trabajar juntos para seducir a Sakura. Lo comprendía ahora. Era el momento de que pusieran sus celos a un lado y presentaran un frente unido, porque Sasuke sentía que si no trabajaban juntos acabarían perdiéndola por su pasado y sus miedos.

En el cuarto de estar, cogió el teléfono y llamó a Itachi.

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

Capitulo 13:

Orochimaru estaba sentado en su sedán aparcado en frente al edificio de apartamentos del guerrero Gaelan. Lo había reconocido hace unos días en el albergue y lo había seguido, suponiendo que podía llevarle hasta la putita que lo estaba manteniendo alejado de su Tsunade.

No era un duende sirviente, ni era un puto duende maestro. Sólo era un duende diario, intentando penetrar en el mundo humano. Sus manos agarraron con fuerza el volante hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos. Un duende diario que no había hecho nada malo, sólo enamorarse de una mujer humana. El amaba a Tsunade tanto... quizás demasiado.

Era verdad que era tan apasionado con ella que a veces perdía el control. Era culpa de ella, pensó. Siempre lo presionaba, siempre estaba tentándole para que le pegara. Era como si a ella le gustara.

Él no podía vivir sin Tsunade, y se sentía mal por haberla tenido que llevar al hospital algunas veces. Deseaba que no lo hostigara como lo hacía, entonces no perdería el control tan a menudo. Todo lo que necesitaba era hablar con ella, decirle que la amaba y disculparse. Entonces ella volvería con él y todo volvería a ser como era antes.

Perfecto.

Pero es estúpida puta no iba a dejarlo ver a Tsunade. Entonces se había ido y había hecho que lo arrestaran. Orochimaru no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya, especialmente por lo que era ella.

Sus labios se curvaron en algo parecido a una sonrisa. Ella todavía no lo sabía.

Ella pensaba que era como sus dos hombres, los Gaelan, los lindos y brillantes Tylwyth Teg. Qué poco sabía sobre su herencia. Él casi tenía la necesidad de enseñarle todo sobre eso.

Pero primero tenía que encontrarla.

Los colegas de Orochimaru lo habían sacado de la cárcel después de que la puta presentara cargos. En el momento en que salió, fue hacia el piso de Itachi Namikaze. Sabía que conocía a ese cabrón de algún lado. Lo había reconocido cuando Itachi le pegó. Orochimaru tocó su ojo morado. También tenía una cuenta pendiente con el guerrero Gaelan.

Pero no ahora.

Itachi lo guiaría hasta la puta. Lo sabía.

Una hora más tarde, fue recompensado por su paciencia. Itachi dejó el edificio, llevando el largo abrigo de cuero negro y las botas negras que siempre llevaba y se metió en su coche.

Orochimaru siguió el coche del Gaelan intentando mantenerse fuera de los radares visuales y mentales del hada. Lo siguió a través de la parte baja de la cuidad hasta la parte alta.

Itachi entró en un parking de un edificio histórico. Parecía caro, con clase. Orochimaru vio cómo Itachi entraba en el edificio mientras él permanecía en el parking. Esto no podía ser donde ella vivía, ¿no? Los asesores de los albergues para mujeres no hacían tanto dinero. Quizás Itachi no la había llevado hasta ella.

Cuando Orochimaru miró el edificio, vio una sombra en una de las ventanas. Una mujer blanca, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en un gesto de protección, miraba hacia la ciudad.

Era ella.

Orochimaru sonrió. La había encontrado.

Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar el momento perfecto para atraparla.

Sakura sintió la presencia de Itachi incluso antes de que sonara el timbre. Sasuke lo dejó entrar y ella se volvió desde su lugar en la ventana. Él iba vestido de negro de arriba a abajo y una expresión caliente en su cara que parecía toda para ella.

El estómago de Sakura dio una sacudida al ver a los dos hombres que estaban uno al lado del otro, sabiendo que ambos la deseaban... y se preocupaban por ella.

Joder, era tan afortunada... ¿Por qué no podía rendirse a esto? Cerró los ojos un momento. Este fin de semana iba a intentar hacer exactamente eso. Se lo debía a ambos. Se lo debía a sí misma.

―Ven aquí, cariño -dijo Itachi con su grave voz brumosa.

Ella fue hasta él y él la besó suavemente. Uno no podría pensar que un hombre tan grande como un oso como Itachi pudiera besar con ternura, pero él podía... bueno, hasta que no podía. Sakura tembló, recordando. El Itachi -no-tan-suave era fantástico también.

― Sasuke me ha dicho que eres nuestra durante este fin de semana. Que te someterás a nosotros -dijo Itachi, pasando sus dedos por los pelos de ella.. ―¿Crees que estás preparada para nosotros dos?

Ella dejó escapar lentamente la respiración. ―Supongo que lo veremos, ¿no?

El sonrió amigablemente, pero había un calor inconfundible en sus ojos. ―¿Quieres que seamos dulces contigo?

Recordó lo que había tenido que hacer esa mañana en la ducha para preparar su cuerpo para los juegos eróticos que ellos dos habían planeado para ella. Le había hecho estar preparada para el sexo anal. Su sexo latía con lo que le esperaba, recordando las cosas que Itachi había dicho que le haría. Ella se lamió los labios y tragó saliva. ―No.

La sonrisa de él se amplió y arqueó una ceja. ―¿Has estado alguna vez con dos hombres a la vez?

Ella levantó la barbilla. ―¿Por qué? ¿Piensan que no seré capaz de manejarlo?

Itachi rió y miró a Sasuke. ―¿Sabes? Incluso aunque no estuviéramos interrelacionados por el alma y el espíritu con ella, seguiría estando loco por ella.

―Yo también -respondió Sasuke solemne. ―Sin lugar a dudas.

Sakura se apartó de ellos dos, sintiéndose incómoda. Se sentó en el sofá, metiendo sus piernas debajo de ella. ―Esto necesita una pregunta. ¿Con cuántas mujeres habéis estado y por cuántas estabais locos?

―¿Yo? -Itachi se acarició la barbilla, pensando al respecto. ―¿Además de ti? Dos. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Se quitó el largo abrigo y lo dejó sobre una silla. ―Quise a dos mujeres antes que a ti, pero no lo sentía tan intenso como contigo, Sakura.

Sakura calló, mirándolo, su corazón latiendo acelerado. No quería ese tipo de palabras de él. Él podía sentir su... vínculo, pero ella no. No estaba tan preparada como para escuchar palabras como ésa. ―Háblame de la humana- le dijo tirante.

―Puedo hacer algo mejor que eso. Puedo mostrártela- Itachi levantó la mano y ella notó cómo el vello de su nuca se levantaba. El aire en el centro de la habitación parpadeó y una imagen difusa de una mujer apareció. Sakura jadeó y se tapó la boca con la mano.

Magia.

Ella miró la imagen parpadeante y difusa en el centro de la habitación. La mujer tenía un largo cabello castaño y llevaba un largo vestido calicó. La mujer sonreía y reía, haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillaran con alegría.

―Esta imagen viene de mis recuerdos -hizo una pausa. ―Su nombre era Ayame -acabó Itachi.

―Era bella.

Itachi asintió y cerró su mano. La imagen dejó de existir. ―Ella fue la única humana a la que le conté mis secretos. Estuvimos juntos 30 años, hasta que enfermó y murió.

Había un inconfundible tono de pesar y dolor en su voz. ―Lo siento -le respondió ella sinceramente.

Itachi se encogió de hombros, pero su cara todavía tenía una expresión de un recuerdo doloroso. ―Hace ya mucho tiempo. He tenido otras relaciones, pero no he estado con una mujer con la que quisiera comprometerme desde Ayame- Hizo una pausa y la miró significativamente. ―Hasta ahora.

Ignorando el último comentario, ella miró a Sasuke ―¿Y tú?

Sasuke caminó y se sentó en el sofá enfrente de ella. Llevaba unos jeans azules – sin ropa interior como ella sabía porque lo había visto vestirse esta mañana – una camiseta gris y nada de zapatos o calcetines. El hombre tenía tan buena pinta como para comérselo, da igual lo que llevara puesto, y especialmente si no llevaba nada.

Él suspiró. ―Ha habido tres mujeres en mi vida que han sido más que un encuentro casual -Él le sostuvo la mirada ―Lo que sentía por ellas ni siquiera se acerca a lo que siento por ti, Sakura. Lo siento si esto te asusta, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que contarte la verdad.

Sakura se quedó callada, considerando sus palabras con cuidado antes de responder. ―Los dos os sentís así respecto a mi por una especie de vínculo intangible y metafísico entre nosotros. Realmente no me conocéis. No sabéis si podéis soportar pasar el resto de vuestra vida conmigo -Ella dejó escapar un gemido de frustración. ―Esto es... de locos.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza. ―No lo entiendes, cariño.

―Bueno, entonces explícamelo.

Itachi se adentró en el cuarto de estar y levantó de nuevo su mano. El aire en el centro de la habitación parpadeó y aparecieron unos patrones brillantes de unos zarcillos de luz diferentes y pulsantes. ―Este es el patrón esencial del espíritu de Sasuke, Sakura.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta. ―Es... adorable.

―No podemos acceder a los patrones de cualquiera, sólo de los íntimos -Explicó Itachi. La imagen cambió, el patrón pasó a ser diferente pero no menos delicioso. Parecía como un caleidoscopio de verdad. ―Este es el mío.

―Vale.

El patrón y los colores cambiaron de nuevo un poco ―Este es el tuyo -Itachi jadeó ―¿Sasuke?

Sasuke se levantó y caminó hacia el patrón. Miró a Itachi y luego a Sakura ―Esta bien- dijo tirante.

―¿Qué va mal?-Preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza ―Nada. Ven y mira.

Algo tembló dentro de ella. ―¿Ese es el mío? -Se levantó y se acercó. La magia que usaba Itachi era como un holograma. No tenía ninguna razón real para creer lo que estaba diciendo excepto la indudable sensación de que no le había mentido.

―¿Notas algo interesante en los tres patrones?- Le preguntó Sasuke.

Ella lo notó al momento ―Sí -respondió con cautela.

―Tu patrón es una síntesis del mío y el de Itachi, ¿no es así, cariño? -dijo Sasuke dulcemente. ―¿Lo ves, no?

―Sí lo veo- admitió.

―Aquí va tu patrón superpuesto con el mío y el de Sasuke -dijo Itachi ―Prepárate.

Ella le frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué quería decir, y un rayo de luz blanca vibró en el centro de la habitación. Sakura cayó hacia atrás, en el sofá ―¡Dios mío!

―Eso es lo que pasa cuando dos de nosotros encuentra a su tercero -Dijo Itachi. Cerró las manos y la luz desapareció.

―¿Lo entiendes ahora, Sakura? -Preguntó Sasuke.

―Realmente no- le respondió temblorosa.

―Tu patrón elemental se ajusta al nuestro -Sasuke hizo una pausa. ―Eres el corazón de Itachi y el mío. Con tu unión a nosotros, nosotros tres nos convertimos en un todo.

Itachi se acercó un par de pasos a ella. ―Te queremos a pesar de esto, Sakura. Creo que puedo hablar por Sasuke cuando digo que te admiramos, nos gustas, somos atraídos por tu personalidad a pesar de la conexión que compartimos, pero la conexión hace que todo esto se inconfundiblemente fuerte.

―¿Por qué no lo siento?

―Por tu sangre humana- respondió Sasuke rápidamente ―Eres mucho más humana que otra cosa. Dale algún tiempo y te sentirás como nos sentimos nosotros.

Ella se lamió los labios. ―Digamos – sólo de forma hipotética – que acepto el vínculo y decido pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. ¿No me moriré mucho antes que vosotros?- Ella se paralizó ―¿Cómo funciona esto para Ino, Gaara y Sai?

―Siempre hay formas de traer tu otra sangre a la superficie, Sakura. Probablemente no tienes muchos más poderes que una larga vida y tu visión, pero no vas a envejecer y morir delante de nuestros ojos.

No quería saber cómo. No ahora mismo. Ni siquiera quería estar al tanto. Sakura se levantó, fue hacia la ventana y miró a la ciudad.

Cerca de la inmortalidad y con dos hombres maravillosos.

Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Pero siempre sería bueno con ellos? ¿Acabaría como su madre? ¿Feliz y enamorada al principio y luego aterrizada y herida un poco después?

Sasuke se acercó hasta ella y se quedó detrás. Podía sentir su calor calentando su espalda, pudo oler un poco de la sexy colonia que él normalmente utilizaba. ―Estás pensando demasiado, Sakura. Esa es una desagradable costumbre que tienes.

Ella río cortamente.

―Dijiste que nos darías el fin de semana. ¿Sigues queriendo?

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró a su bella cara. ―¿No sería una idiota si les dijera que no? Por supuesto, estoy preparada para quedarme el fin de semana

Él la miró con sus ojos oscuros. Ella se dio cuenta de que le llegaba al pecho.

Sabía sin lugar a dudas que si él quería herirla, ella no podría defenderse. Sasuke o Itachi podrían golpearla sin ningún problema. Sacudió la cabeza, aclarando sus pensamientos. Nunca le harían daño. Ella lo sabía.

―¿Qué estás pensando, Sakura?- le preguntó con voz grave. ―Me gustaría poder leer tu mente. -Sus ojos parecían estar llenos de cosas que quería hacerle, dulces cosas carnales contra el cristal detrás de ella.

Sakura se lamió los labios, sintiendo a su cuerpo responder al sonido de su voz y a la mirada en sus ojos. ―Estoy pensando en ti y en Itachi... en follar con los dos- Ella tragó saliva con dificultad, mirándole, preguntándose qué haría él ―En ser sometida por ustedes dos.

―Oh, nos tendrás a los dos antes de que se acabe este fin de semana, cariño. No lo dudes. Serás sometida y te gustará. -Él estiró una mano y le acarició la mejilla. ―Estoy contento de que te quedes -murmuró con su voz profunda y sedosa. Ella lo notó... por todas partes. Cerró los ojos y acarició su palma, sintiendo sus durezas y deseando que le tocara los pechos, esperando que la tocara...

Él se dio la vuelta y dijo ―¿Bien, podríamos ir a ver una película? Me muero por ver The Eliminator.

Ella abrió sus ojos y parpadeó rápidamente sorprendida. ¿Una peli? ¿Él quería ver una peli?

En el sofá Itachi frunció el ceño. ―Claro, me apunto a ir a ver una peli. ¿Y tú, Sakura?

―¿Una película?- preguntó estúpidamente, forzándose a recuperarse pronto de la impresión. ¿Iban a empezar su fin de semana yendo a ver una peli? ―Oh, vale -ella parpadeó.

―Fantástico- respondió Sasuke. ―No he ido a ver una peli desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sakura se preguntó si tendría suerte y habría caricias o, incluso mejor, ir a tientas.

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

_**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS O QUE SÓLO LEYERON, Y QUE TAMBIÉN PUSIERON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS…¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!... =)**_

_***Guest***_ (2)

_***meli-haruno-chan***_

_***DULCECITO311***_

_***Elaine Haruno de Uchiha***_

_***sakurita 99***_

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

**Por favor dejen sus "REVIEWS", positivos o negativos, esa es mi forma de saber si continuo o no… ONEGAI… :) no necesitan tener una cuenta para poder comentar. Hasta pronto.**

**O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O-o_O**

_**"…SaKu-14…"**_


End file.
